The Vampire and The Devil Hunter
by Alitolexlto
Summary: This is a redo from my other fanfic "Rosario Devil hunter" Dante takes a trip to Yokai academy as a student there. Will he be able to cope with following Yokai rules and deal with a certain pink haired vampire and her inner vampire self? Beginning from episode 1 of R V and before DMC3. Dante harem as well. (ON HOLD FOR NOW)
1. The meeting

ROSARIO+DEVIL HUNTER

**Hey guys! **

**I've decided that since this fanfic was too close to the actual series (and all the hate I keep getting) i've decided to go a head and re due the fanfic chapters as of now. Though It will take longer to get more chapters in, but I'm sure you all can be patient.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Hybrid & The vampire**_

**(Author note: I suggest listening to the Game of Thrones opening while reading this italic part. adds momentum)**

_"2000 years ago_

_There was a war conflicting between the human world and the world of the demons. The humans were weak under the demons power as the ruler of them all; Mundus, destroyed the poor humans with an iron fist and an army of horrid creatures who killed millions in a small amount of time._

_all hope seemed lost._

_However, one demon rose to the challenge to defend the humans from evil, and as such went against his own demon brethren to save mankind from the evil he was once part of._

_His name was Sparda; the Legendary Dark Knight._

_With his sword that boar his own name, Sparda single handedly destroyed the demons, and sealed away the demon king in a marble tomb, never to be seen again. The demon also sealed the door to the demon realm by sealing the tower that opened it, and inside the demon guardians as well._

_However at a hefty price,Sparda sealed his own power and his sword in order to keep the portal to hell from opening and lived among the humans in secrecy for thousands of years._

_Now in the 20th century, it is said that the demon, Sparda, has said to have passed away, but in his death, two sons were born from a human woman he loved dearly._

_There names...are Dante and Vergil The sons of Sparda."_

The room was ever so dark as the blinds obscured the morning sun from reaching the room itself. Sitting at his desk was the dean himself dressed in white robes and a white bandanna covering his head just as a priest would. His eyes were glowing an eerie yellow from the shadows of his robe. He had just finished reading off the long parchment of paper to three of the teachers that were presented to him.

"I trust you know why I've read this to you." The dean asked in a serious tone.

"I guess so, nya~." Said a female teacher who had brown short hair and glasses. Though she also wore casual attire, her actions were quite cat like from the eyes being slanted, to the top of her head having cat ears. "So you're saying that one of the son's of Sparda is coming here?"

"Presciently." The dean nodded, "He will attend Yokai academy as a student here. It is imperative that you keep a close eye on the boy as he stays here. However don't treat him like an outcast. Make sure you treat him as you would any other student."

"Well that won't be too hard." Said another female student with dark brown short hair, glasses and wearing make up. She was dressed in more seductive clothes from a leather short skirt, and fishnet stockings, to her dress shirt revealing a bit too much cleavage. "I'll just make sure to give him a _proper _welcoming into my class."

"Oh gee, I wonder what that could mean?" Said a male teacher sarcastically. He had red spiky hair and wore a track suit. He seemed like the drill sergeant type in P.E. though. "Anyway, since he's the son of some powerful demon, he should be twice as strong compared to the other students. Doesn't that worry you a little?"

"And you did say he was birthed from a human and a demon. Wouldn't that be bad too since he's part human?" The cat-like teacher worried.

"Yes, I will admit it could be dangerous if Dante revealed he was human...however I wouldn't worry too much." The dean smiled deviantly, "If anyone tries to mes with him, I think we can all imagine the consequences of the poor fool who would try. And even if we did do something and take into account the laws of burning a human who enters here, it's not like he's going to just sit there and let us, now will he?"

All three thought about it, and each held the same expression of believing the deans words before looking back at him.

"So it's settled then." The dean nodded, "Now then, the reason I called you three here is because you three will have him as a student in your classes. It's best you know who he is and how dangerous he can be if pushed to the edge."

"Well if he's so dangerous then why is he coming here?" The P.E. teacher asked a bit forcefully.

"Simple..." The dean smirked, "It's what Sparda wanted."

"Okay, so what's his name?" The sexy teacher asked.

"His false name will be Tony Redgrave. His real name is Dante."

_**LATER THAT SAME MORNING**_

The day was a normal bright day as a bus road through the streets of a city that resembled a small down town that's gone to a war zone before the eyes of a normal human being. However, inside the bus was no such thing as sitting deep in the back row was a young male around sixteen years old with white short hair, fair peach skin, and light blue eyes. He wore a red coat over a white school shirt, black fingerless gloves, black long pants, and military boots. On his neck was a red Amulet necklace. With him was a long black guitar case as well.

"Yo, bus driver." The white haired male called, "This is starting to take forever! Pump up some tunes or something! Turn this bus into a party bus!"

However the driver did not reply. He simply sat there smoking his cigar as if no one was on the bus at all. It annoyed Dante to have someone actually ignore him like that, which triggered him to say; Alright. Not a talking type. That's lame. Well can you at least tell me where l I'm going to? what's it called again?"

The bus driver slowly began to only snickered as he ehhaled a cigar in his mouth. He turned to the male with red gleaming eyes and said in an evil tone, "Yokai academy…and possibly, heh heh heh…the last days of your life! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"O-kay?" the male questioned. Then he simply sat back as he thought to himself, "_God! How did I even get in to this crap?!"_

_**TWO MONTHS EARLIER!**_

Dante was simply in the city of Caplet, doing what he usually did; killing demons in and getting shitty pay as usual. Though Enzo is responsive for him going pretty broke. However, he did earn a little bit of cash from minor demon hunting around the neighborhood. Finally he was done as he shot his last demon dead to the ground.

"Well, that's that." Dante sighed as he put his guns away and was strolling through town As he did some decided to kept a far distance from him and left him well enough alone since in the human world, he was considered a strange young boy who was a menace to all who came in contact with him. Though this didn't stop many female admirers from being interested in him, however, even they kept a cold shoulder distance from him.

"Jeez." Dante sighed as he walked past people of his neighborhood, "At least say hi to me or something."

Dante brushed off the eyes of disturbance to him and continued walking through the city. He took a quick left down an old alleyway where stood in all it's old splendor; his office of work. He opened his door that wasn't even locked and, inside, he took off his jacket and put his guns off to the side. He kicked his boots off as well and laid down on his couch, deciding to watch Television since it was all he really could do.

"Man! Why is killing demons getting so crappy all of a sudden?" Dante complained, "I feel like these guys are dropping all over the place...I need some action...or maybe a better work supplier."

"Hey! I heard that!"

Dante sighed in annoyance as a portly older man entered his office. He wore a leather jacket, slacks and a chimney sweeper hat on his black haired head. He spoke with a generic Italian accent that annoyed Dante like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh speak of the devil, Enzo's here." Dante said irritably.

"Yeah, that's right Dante! Speakin' of devils, what happened to the ones you were suppose to bring back alive?-!" Enzo yelled.

"Oh them. I told the to come. They didn't. Now they're little wet chunks on the ground." Dante joked, as he reached for the small fridge by his desk. "If you're hungry you can get a fill of them. Meanwhile I'll either be ordering pizza tonight or Chinese...Pizza."

"Oh no! You ain't get no pizza tonight until you start following actual directions when hunting these demons!" Enzo yelled, "And you know what, you also need to stop hangin' around this office all day. For Heaven's sake you're sixteen! I don't have to talk with ya like I'm your mom!"

"Good, 'cause you'd be a shitty mom." Dante mocked while opening a can of beer. Enzo quickly walked to Dante's desk and snatched the beer right out of Dante's hands.

"Hey!" Dante exclaimed.

"You're way too young to be drinkin'!" Enzo said while drinking the beer himself. "Now back to what I was saying!"

"Oh joy..." Dante sighed, sitting back in his couch.

"You really gotta get out of this place, Dante! No girl will ever date a guy who can't even straighten up a room!" Enzo took another swig of the beer before finally saying; "I think you need to go to school."

Dante said nothing right away. He simply sat up and stared at Enzo like he was talking insanely. "Say that again?"

"You heard me!" Enzo pointed, "You're goin' to school to meet friends, do homework, get a girlfriend, all that crap!"

"What makes you think I'm goin' to school, huh?" Dante challenged, "Who's gonna make me?"

As if fate answered his question, as a black envelope shot through his window with so much force, that it broke the window itself, and neatly landed on the top of his desk.

"H-Holy crap!" Enzo exclaimed while cowering under the small table by the couch.

"Calm down, Hercules." Dante said in annoyance at both Enzo's cowardliness and the shattered window _HE_ had to pay for. "Why does everyone gotta take it out on where I live?"Dante stood up and walked to his desk to picked up the envelope, only to find no address or return address on it. It was blank and black. "Oh well." Dante sighed as he opened the top and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it and in it was, what looked like, an acceptance letter...to a school.

"What is it?" Enzo asked slowly getting off the floor.

"Tsh." Dante sucked his teeth and said, "A stupid school letters. Not interested." Dante threw it to the side and the paper fell to the floor as he went to sit at his desk, feet on top of it.

"The hell are you doing?-!" Enzo exclaimed as he picked it back up, "This is good! Now you got an acceptance letter to go to school. I suggest you take it!"

"Are you serious?" Dante said sitting back in his couch, "Did you not see the that thing fly through the window? No way am I-"

Then from his second window shot another black envelope that looked exactly like the first! It too landed on Dante's shelf. This was starting to annoy Dante as stood up and grabbed that envelope too. "What is this, Hogwarts?"

"Come on, Dante. You got nothin' to lose!" Enzo persuaded, "I mean it's not like anything can kill you so this could be like a job. And who knows, you might even meet a sweet heart or two."

"Enzo, I'm not gonna be what you wanted to be in high school." Dante mocked, "I don't even feel like going to-"

Finally, another letter swooped into his office window, but this time it hit Enzo in the back of the head, leaving a nasty bruise as well as the envelope landed on Dante's desk again.

"YOU'RE GOING!-!" Enzo finally yelled, rubbing his head.

Dante sighed. He knew that it won't be long before another envelope would come soaring through his window. "Paying rent to stay in this shit of an office is bad enough; fixing windows would be a lot of money like fixing the doors..." Dante sighed, "Fine! If it'll shut your douche mouth, I'll go."

_**TWO MONTHS LATER**_

"Oh yeah, that's how..." Dante mumbled in irritability. Upon driving through a dark tunnel, Dante suddenly felt a dark aura surrounding him as they went deeper and deeper into the tunnel. Dante assumed it was his imagination playing games with him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something odd was going on. The bus finally got to the other side of the tunnel and that dark feeling was gone, however the tunnel opened to a very creepy-looking forest that led to a large building all the way on the top of a hill side that over-looked a perfect view of the red sea below the cliffs. Dante grabbed his school bag, and Guitar case and walked off the bus.

"Good luck, boy…While you're still alive! Heheheheh!" The bus driver said with a troll smile then drove off, but Dante also smiled as he said to himself, "Good luck with that highly active explosive problem under your bus." Dante then walked into the forest as he heard a small explosion in the distance. He smiled at the bus having a few "problems."

"_Well that was fun._" Dante thought with a crafty smirk on his face. He continued down the creepy forest, and noticed that it was lined with tombstones on each side and the dirt path seemed to go on forever. The trees were lost of leaves and were starting to creek the deeper Dante walked. In the distance Dante heard the sound of crows cawing and flying away from the forest as well, adding to that scary atmosphere. For a normal human being, this would be the most creepy, deadly, evil place in their existence. For Dante, it was a Monday.

"Heh." Dante joked, "Not too bad. I was expecting Jason Voorhees to pop out and-"

"AHHH!-! Please look out!" yelled a girl behind Dante who was coming in hot. He turned on the heel to see a bike heading straight for him in mid air with a girl riding on it as well! Dante quickly jumped to the bike and grabbed the girl from it as they both tumbled to the ground and the bike hitting a tree.

"Phew! You alright, babe?" Dante asked as he sat up.

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay." Said the girl who also sat up, "Thanks for asking."

"No problem. Just glad to...help..." Dante's trailed off as he got a good look at the girl he happened to rescue. Upon brushing her hair out of her face, it revealed to be a beautiful young girl about his age with pure pink long hair and green beautiful eyes. She wore a green suit jacket, over a white dress shirt, with a metal rosary on her neck. She also wore a patterned school skirt, black long socks and brown school shoes. She was extremely beautiful and absolutely sexy. Dante could hardly keep his eyes off of her.

"_Whoa. Hit that with the lights on._" Dante thought flirtatiously.

"O-Oh, you're bleeding!" The girl said to him as she got off her bike. He then noticed the side of his head was bleeding a bit from tumbling on the ground.

"Never mind that." Dante smiled as he got close to her, "What's your name? You ride that bike pretty well. Maybe you could ride me some time."

The pink haired girl looked at Dante with confusion on her face and said, "But why would I ride you? You're not a bike or an animal."

Dante's smile slowly fell and he just stared blankly at her. "Are you for real?"

"I'm sorry, but I-I...just…" Her words slowly trailed off as she gazed deeper into Dante's blue eyes and had a look of lust as her expression now. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Dante like a lover to the one she loved and held her lustful glance at Dante.

"_Whoa. What do we have here?_" Dante thought. He then decided to go with it as he placed his hands on her waist and let her take the lead by slowly laying on him back with her on top of him. "Well, aren't you frisky, babe?" Dante said with a flirtatious tone. "Doin' it out here's pretty ballsy. I like that."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered enticingly, "I just can't help it…I need it so badly...For you see…I'm...I'm...I'm a vampire!"

"Well, that's no pro- -Wait. What?" Then Dante felt a small pain in his neck, only to find the pink haired beauty biting him rather sexually but painfully on his neck as she muttered, "Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Whoa! Hold on a second!" Dante yelled,as he pushed the girl off of him. He quickly stood back up and had a hand reach for one of his guns in his back waist holster. "Sorry, but I'm not into that Twilight cuts for Beiber shit."

"I-I'm so sorry!" the girl said, as Dante happened to look down and notice that upon pushing her off, she landed on her butt and her legs were open, revealing her white panties to him. Dante once again put his flirtatious smirk on him and said, "Well now. Maybe I won't mind a few scares from you, Ms. pure white."

The pink haired girl quickly noticed her legs were open and closed them quickly while she made a small squeal of embarrassment! "I-I didn't mean to do that! P-Please forget you saw that!" She said with blush on her face.

All this was doing was making Dante even more horny for her, but he decided to act as a gentleman and said "Fine..." But in his mind he was thinking, "_I'll wait till we're all alone. I'll make those legs spread._"

"A-Also I'm sorry for biting you like that! I couldn't help myself! It's just that...your blood was just so…so…" She, for a second, shivered and blushed as she took in the taste of his blood and felt herself feel…tingly inside.

Dante smiled with a slick smirk and said, "Gives ya chills, don't it?"

The girl finally got it together as she stood to her feet and said, "I-I'm sorry!"

"No problem. It's just a small- -"Then Dante felt his neck to feel two small holes that were bleeding slightly, "You left marks!"

"I'm sorry!" the girl said, "It's what we have to do to stay healthy!"

"We? You mean vampires."

"Yeah." The girl nodded with a smile. Dante tried not to show with with a poker face, but he was honestly wierded out by this strange girl saying she was a vampire to him, then actually biting his neck. Then again, he's seen worse things out there then this, so he wasn't too surprised.

"I bet now…you don't want to be around me anymore." She said sadly. Dante didn't want to be a rude and say no, especially to a hot girl like her who he's hoping to have a little jackpot of his own with, "Oh, we can be friends." Dante winked, "Besides, vamps are pretty hot in their own way."

"R-Really?-! YAY!-!" The pink haired girl's eyes widened in jubilation as she tackled Dante to the ground and she was on top of him once more. "So we can really be friends?-!" She said with excitement.

"Yeah, we can...or!" Dante then pushed Moka on her back as he was now on top of her. staring at her up and down and said seductively, "We can do things best friends can't."

The girl blushed heavily as he stared into the eyes of the white haired boy. They were beautiful and so mesmerizing that she couldn't even look away from them. She also got a look at his body and even though he wore a coat and shirt, she could tell he had some muscle on him along with great abs. If it wasn't for the girl being so pure, she would have traced her fingers down his abs as it glided down his stomach and slowly to his-

"N-No!" Moka exclaimed as she pushed Dante off of her and jumped right up. She then grabbed her bag and said quickly, "Th-Thank you for helping me! I really appreciate it! Goodbye!" She then high-tailed it out of there, even leaving her bike near the tree. Dante would have ran after her to calm her down, but she was already gone by th etime he got up.

"Damn she's fast." Dante smiled as he stood up and grabbed his bag and guitar case, "But I don't mind a good chase. This just keeps gettin' better and better."

Dante proceeded on to the path that girl ran and found himself before a large building with a wall standing before it as a gate. The building itself was huge and had students entering it, wearing the same uniforms as that girl and the male version of the uniform with khaki brown slacks and brown shoes.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Dante sighed. And a long day it was as the opening ceremonies were at the start of the school, but unfortunately, it was nothing more but talking and useless stuff to Dante's ears. He could only sit there and yawn at the sheer boredom he has feeling. Dante was never a guy for talk, but a man of action, and this so did not feel like action at all.

He looked around to see if he could find the girl he met before, and found her sitting on the far side of his row. She looked to the side to see Dante waving to her, and winking at her as well. Naturally she blushed and looked looked forward at the stage where the teachers were being introduced.

"_Soon..._" Dante grinned.

After that long introduction of school had finished, Dante walked through the hallway, getting looks of mixed expressions; some looked at him as some strange delinquent with an attitude, however some of the girls looked at him as a hot bad boy who they wanted to definitely get to know better. All the students to him looked pretty human, but he catched on to the school through that introduction ceremony that this school was filled with monsters which explained the vampire girl he met earlier. After all, the school _is_ called "Yokai" which Dante just realized meant "Monster" in Japanese.

"_Well since it's a monster school, I hope I can find a good challenge around here._" Dante thought in anticipation, "_Guess I'll wait and see._"

Dante finally found the door to his class on the second floor and knocked two times. A few seconds and opening the door was a woman with brown short hair and…cat ears on the top of her head? Dante assumed at first they were fake ears, but quickly realized that this was a monster school, so anything seemed possible. She also wore glasses and her eyes were like that of a cat as well in a slanted form. She was dressed in casual clothes and smiled at Dante. "Oh my. And you are?"

"Uh, Tony Redgrave." Dante said.

She seemed almost surprised to see Dante, but held that in to smile once more and say,"Ah, yes. The dean told me about you." She then whispered, "You may call me Ms. Nekonome. And don't worry. The faculty knows who you truly are, Mr. Dante."

"Do you?" Dante questioned.

"Yes." Ms. Nekonome nodded."We also know about your father, Sparda."

"Wow. This is the first time I hear my dad's name and not get demon blood all over my coats." Dante smirked, "And I lose more coats that way."

"Well then, can you please wait a second? I'll properly introduce you." She then closed the door as she spoke to the class, "Class! " She said happily, "We have a new student who will be joining us. He's a foreigner and a bit strange from everyone else, So please allow him into the class nicely."

"_Does she think I can't hear her?_" Dante thought, referring to that "strange" comment.

"Now then; please come in, Mr. Redgrave." The teacher said. Dante slid the door open and stepped into the classroom. He noticed the other human looking classmates staring at him with, once again, mixed expressions. The looks Dante were getting were a mixture of intimidation and admiration; the intimidation from how strange and possibly he looked. The latter being that most of the girls couldn't keep their eyes off him. He was perfect mixture of bad boy and dangerous, which most of the monster girls were into.

"Sooo yeah, the name's Tony Readgrave. I'm from America aaand…Oh, and I'm also a hybrid."

All eyes quickly settled on him the second he said hybrid. It wasn't every day that Yokai get's a hybrid in their school, and he was quite the student from the looks of him. Dante stood there, confused by what the issue was.

Um…Tony-san?" Said Ms. Nekonome, "We don't reveal who we are out of our human disguises here."

"Oh, okay then." Dante shrugged. He then walked to his seat next to the window and sat his school bag and guitar case to the side of his desk. He then sat down at his desk with his feet up and his hands on the back of his head, ready to sleep the day away. He didn't bother to listen to what Ms. Nekonome had to say since he knew it wouldn't be interesting to him at all. He just went there to chill and get away from his shit of an office anyway, and not want to put a bullet in Enzo's head from constantly spending Dante's money from his job. He needed someone to look for jobs for him.

Suddenly, the door slowly slid opened once again and walking inside was a beautiful girl with pink long hair and a rosary on her neck. "Sorry I was late! I couldn't find my way!" She said blushingly.

Dante was forced out of his sleeping when he suddenly heard the cheering and worshiping of the males in the class. It annoyed him when he was suddenly woken up, so he decided to open one eye to find out what was all the noise about, and to his surprise, he happened to see that pink haired girl again from this morning. "Well good morning to me~" Dante mumbled with a smile on his face.

Ms. Nekonome finally silenced the boys in the kindest way possible, and looked at her roster to find the pink haired girl's name. "Let's see...Oh, you're Moka Akashiya, correct?"

"Yes." Moka nodded.

"Okay then." Ms. Nekonome smiled as she looked for a seat. Once she found one, she looked back to Moka and said, "You can have a seat Behind Tony."

"And which one is Tony?" Moka asked.

"Right here, babe." Dante called with a hand raised.

Moka looked in the direction of the voice and her smile instantly dropped to a look of anxiety and fear. Of all the classes she could have ended up in, she just had to end up in the same class as the perverted red coated man who tried to have his way with her. Nevertheless she sighed and walked slowly to her seat behind Dante. As she passed Dante's desk, she felt a small finger glide down her thigh, which startled her and made her yelp a cute little squeak. Luckily no one noticed it and she finally sat at her desk.

"So, how's it going with you?" Dante whispered while still facing forward. "Sucked any good necks recently?"

"I-I see your wound healed." Moka whispered back with a timidness.

"Dissapointed?" Dante said, finally looking back at her, "I would've let you got a little lick."

Moka didn't bother to talk to him anymore and simply stared out the window in an attempt to try and ignore his advances. Dante grinned knowing that sooner or later, he'd be able to get her. He then noticed the rotten evil glares the other males were giving him, threatening him under their breaths. However Dante gave his own devil look of his own which put them back in their place.

Since Dante was awaken, he decided to at least pay attention to what was being talked about.

"Okay then, let's begin class!" Ms. Nekonome said enthusiastically with excitement. "So then, as we all know already; Yokai academy is specifically a monsters-only school!"

Dante was curious if that applied to him. He was half demon and half human, but figured since the teachers already knew he was the son of Sparda, then they must know that he was half human.

"So like it or not, humans rule the world. And as such, we as monsters must learn to co-exist with them understand their ways." She explained happily, "This is what we must learn in this school; peaceful co-existence with human kind. So now that brings me to rule # 1." Nekonome pointed, "You must always retain your human disguise at all times and not tell anyone else who you really are."

"Sensei…" A student called.

"Eh?"

"Tail…"

Ms. Nekonome realized her tail was visible and shrieked like a cat while she scratched that students face two times, before quickly gaining her composure back to the happy teacher. "Any more questions? ~"

"Yo sensei, I got an idea; why don't we just eat all the humans? Like if any decide to come here." Asked a more muscular punk student with piercings and brushed back brown hair He wore the male uniform, but it was more unkempt. "I could start with all the pretty girls."

"Ha! Like any babe's gonna let you get a taste of them." Dante commented with a smirk while the rest of the class laughed out loud.

This didn't set too well with the punk teen as he eyed Dante with an evil glare that was dead set on wanting to rip him to shreds.

"To answer your question, Saizou-san, that's just silly." Ms. Nekonome answered, "There's no need to worry about humans here in an all monster school. Here in Yokai academy, we are protected by a magic barrier that hides us from human sight. No human has ever been able to see this place…well seen it and lived to tell."

"Damn, Harsh?" Dante commented.

"It may seem a bit harsh, but that's just the way it is here in Yokai." Nekonome said, "If a human discovers us, we must make sure he or she never leaves or we kill him or her so that he doesn't tell a soul about it. But of course you don't have to worry about this."

"Hey, why do you care anyway?" Saizou questioned intimidatingly, "What are you; human or something?"

"No, but if I was, you gonna do something about it?" Dante smirked egotistically.

"I would…but I prefer the ladies more." Saizou smirked as he glared at Moka with his long tongue licking his lips in hunger. Moka felt completely uncomfortable with Saizou staring at her like that, and it didn't help that she was absolutely gorgeous that she was going to be an easy target for both male admirers and more dangerous guys.

"Do it and you won't see that tongue ever again." Dante warned rather harshly.

"Is that a threat, whitey?" Saizou threatened as he stood from his chair brashly.

"Tsh, sit the hell down, buddy. We both know you ain't gonna do shit." Dante sighed.

"You two!" Ms. Nekonome called from the front in a stern yet cute voice. "I don't appreciate fighting in my class, so if you have an issue, please do it after class."

Dante sighed and backed off, while Saizou grumbled under his breath and sat back down. Dante felt a poke on the back of his head and looked over his shoulder to see a Moka smiling meekly. "T-Thank you for that...Tony."

"Forget about it." Dante smirked.

After an hour of and a half of sitting through the way the classes will be and what classes to go to next (which bored Dante to death) the class finally ended and Dante stood up with a stretch. He grabbed his guitar case and was pretty much going to chill for the rest of the day since the first day only had one class as an introduction class, while the real school day began tomorrow.

However he happen to see Moka getting up from her chair and was about to leave the class.

"Yo, Moka." Dante said to her.

"O-Oh, Tony." Moka said rather shyly.

"I was gonna look around the school for a bit. See what's going on around here." Dante lied with a smile on his face, "Wanna come?"

"W-What? Actually I just wanted…to…" Moka was about to say no, but then she looked up at Dante to see his shimmering blue eyes stare into hers, once again ensnaring her into his gaze. She just couldn't say no to those eyes. "O-Okay..."

"Sweet! Come on!" Dante grinned as he pulled Moka with him out of the classroom. They walked within the hallways with Moka walking beside him, trying not to get extremely close to him. Moka was just happy that she Dante wasn't that bad of a person. However, she couldn't say the same about the other girls looking at them.

"Whoa, look at him!"

"He's so hot!"

"That white hair looks so soft."

"Who's that tramp though?"

"Who cares, she's so dead if she messes with me!"

Moka tried her hardest to ignore the threats, actually walking a bit closer with Dante. Dante however was having his own worries to deal with in terms of his "happy" fans.

"Whoa look at her!"

"She's new, and totally hot!"

"Gotta date her!"

"But who's that asshole?-!"

"Who cares?-!"

"He messes with me, he's dinner!"

Dante ignored them and simply smirked to them in a troll-like manner, just to rile them up so that he could have a good challenge in this school. "_Fights do make life interesting._" Dante thought.

Dante and Moka kept walking until they reached a part of the school that no one was in. He scoped the place thoroughly and found no one in sight. Perfect.

"Let's rest here." Dante said as he walked under a flight of stairs and patted his hand on the floor next to him. "Come you, I won't bite." Moka was a bit hesitant to sit with him, but he seemed like he was nicer then she knew and decided to do as he said and sat next to him. Moka was silent as she hiked her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them all shy like.

"So, where are you from?" Dante asked.

"Huh? O-Oh I'm from the vampire district of Japan." Moka said openly, "It's far away from here."

"Really. Well I'm from a city in America called caplet city." Dante said with a grimace on his face, "I had to deal with a bunch of thieves, killers, and my dick of a boss. But other then that, it's home, and that fat bastard did put up with me growing up and gave me jobs to do."

"O-Oh..." Moka said with a small smile forming on her face, "He must be a very nice man to take you in like that."

"Oh he's something alright." Dante said with a small irritable air about it.

Moka noticed Dante's annoyed expression and decided to get off that topic to something else. "So...the teacher said your name was Tony right?"

"Yep. Tony Redgrave."

"Tony...Redgrave? That's a cool name." Moka smiled as she now looked at him. "Anyway, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Akashiya Moka. This is my first year in Yokai academy from a human school."

"Really?" Dante said in interest, "I didn't know you went to a human school. You you did live among humans like me."

"Ahh, so that's it!" The two quickly stood up at the sound of a ruff male voice that had a dangerous tone about it walking from around the wall across from them.

They saw from behind the building wall was the punk that Dante almost fought in class; Saizou! "So that's why you smell like a shitty human. Guess you not only have a flaming hairstyle, but also a shitty human smell."

"Ah shit, not you again." Dante sighed walking to him, "Look, I don't have to to—Wait! Did you just call me flam—?-!"

Before Dante could finish that sentence, Saizou ran at him with a fist cocked, and sent it right at Dante's face! The fist made contact as there was an echoed smack all across the halls!

"Tony!" Moka called fearfully.

"Heh, that's what you get for talkin' shit about-huh?" Saizou's words halted as he noticed that Dante didn't go down. In fact, Saizou didn't even see his expression change at all. Dante simply stood there with a rather bored expression on his face.

He then brought his hand to his mouth and yawned of boredom before he said "Y'know, I don't like getting punched in the face as much as the next guy, but dude, I've met girls who punch harder then that."

Saizou felt a bit embarrassed that Dante said that, especially in front of a cute girl like Moka. Saizou's expression turned even more angered as he started to grit his teeth tighter and tighter. "Why you-!"

But before Saizou could even react to it, Dante quickly sent a fist of his own lodged right into Saizou's jaw with a loud smack also echoed through out the halls and all the way to the outside of the school! Then Saizou was sent flying himself and flopped on the ground from the impact of the powerful punch and stopped as he hit the wall, unconscious!

"Now that's how you do a punch." Dante smirked confidently as he cracked his knuckles.

"Tony!" Moka said happily, but then noticed a thin trail of blood that was leaking down his bottom lip. "Oh no, you're bleeding!"

"Naw, when he punched me, I bit my tongue on accident." Dante admitted.

"D-Don't worry, I'll clean it for you." She tried to clean his blood with a wash cloth, but Dante stopped her and smiled at her."Come on vampire. I want you to taste it." he said licking the blood from his lip and sticking his tongue out, blood dripping from it.

Moka could only stare at the blood as she felt that tingling sensation return to her. She felt her finger's tremble and her heart beat quickening. All she wanted to do was latch on to him and bite. Her breathing increased as she panted to taste it. "Y-Your blood…it smells so good…"

Finally Moka stoke her tongue out, desperately wanting a taste of it for herself. Dante proceeded to let his tongue hover over hers as she could taste the drips of his blood touch her tongue. She started to feel her body almost melt at the very taste of it. She inhaled sensually as she was obviously begging for more. "More..."

"Later. Let's get outta here." Dante whispered in her ear. "Besides, ol' piercings over there is coming two."

Moka looked over at Saizou to see him groaning and slowly getting back up. Moka looked at Dante and nodded. The two ran off from the stairs and retreated to the roof of the school where there was a light breeze and a view of the entire forest leading to the red sea ahead of them. The very roof was even wide enough for there to be a football game on it, but he figured there'd be the problem of getting the ball after it falls off the roof.

"That was close." Moka said with relief, "Good thing we didn't stay there."

"Yeah, real shame too." Dante grinned, "I bet he would've really given me a run for my money if he turned into his monster form."

"Yeah...Um, Tony?" Moka asked.

"Wanna continue where we left off?" Dante smirked.

"YES-I-I mean no..." Moka said bashfully, "I just wanted to ask...just between us...what are you really?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…wondering how humans treated you." Moka said with a rather solemn tone.

"Well let's just say...I'm complicated." Dante said as he stared off into the sea in the horizon. "This is my first time going to an actual school. I never got to go to school growing up because I was…different. Ever since I was young..." He looked back at Moka with a rather dull expression on his face, "Look I'm not a judge of how humans act or their motives…but there were humans who helped me out. Enzo was one of them in a way…I'm not saying all humans aren't bad…but there are some that are the good apples of the tree."

Moka focused on Dante's words a little more, before smiling and said, "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

"Damn straight I'm right." Dante smiled.

Moka giggled at Dante's antics. It was refreshing to meet such a charismatic monster such as him. "You know, at first I thought you were a pervert and a jerk, but found out...you're both of those things."

"I'm flattered." Dante chuckled.

"B-But at least you're a good kind of the two!" Moka quickly assured him.

"yeah, that makes it all better...So" Dante turned to Moka and stretched his coat back so that there was a clear view of Dante's neck. "Ready to have a little snack?" Dante winked.

Moka's eyes lit up instantly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sinked her fangs into Dante's neck once more."Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"That's still gonna take a while to get use to though." Dante confessed.

After a few more seconds, Moka got off of Dante and felt that warm tingling feeling in side her again. She blushed brightly as she could feel Dante's blood all over her body even though it really wasn't. "Ah~ So good! Almost as you were..."

Moka stopped herself and suddenly realized something that made her smile drop to a worried expression. To Moka, Dante or Tony's blood tasted different from anything she's ever tasted. It's sweet and delicious and feels like her personal heroine. But why? The only time she's reacted to blood like this was with human blood. Though Dante, for some reason, seemed more human than any monster, it couldn't be that he was human...could it? Sure his appearance was unique, what with his pure white hair and red coat, but even so, she wondered if that's how humans look now a days. Though she can't judge because of her pink hair but she's vampire.

"Tony, I'm sorry for doing this to you..." Moka said solemnly. "I just can't help it because I'm—"

"—a vampire, yeah I got that." Dante sighed with a smile, "Don't worry. i kinda like this kinky vampire stuff."

Moka giggled at that. "You're so funny, Tony. Almost like you're human yourself."

"Half."

"Eh?" Moka said with confusion.

"I mean...I'm not fully monster, Moka." Dante confessed, "I'm a hybrid of Demons...and humans."

Moka's eyes shot up at Dante with a sudden expression of shock plastered on her cute face. She then took a small distance from Dante as if she saw something other than him. Something horrid and ugly. Moka covered her mouth in shock at such a revelation. It all made since now; the taste of his blood being better then she's ever tasted, his personality, the way he spoke was all pointed to one thing; human. "T-Tony…You're human?"

"Yeah, I'm half human." Dante said with an eye brow cocked, "Is there something wrong with that?"

Moka lowered her head as if she was too saddened to tell him. Even so she explained why; "Actually…it's because…I hate humans."

Dante looked at her, but quickly looked towards the red sea and listened. "Back when I attended a human school, the girls would bully, me and call me a freak. I'd get harassed by people because I was so different and had no friends there. They all hated me…so I hate them too…They judge monsters as if we're all evil…"

There was a small silence between them as the gentle breeze returned. Dante didn't want to say anything right away since it was one of those moments were his jokes wouldn't help the situation at all.

Dante turned back at Moka and wanted to sort things out. "Look , I was gonna tell you, but…" Dante tried to pat Moka's shoulder, but Moka took an inch away from him and couldn't look hi in the eye anymore. "Ah come on, Moka. Don't be like that."

"I-I'm sorry…I just…"

"II mean does it really bother you_ that_ much that I'm half human?" Dante questioned with his voice showing annoyance, "Moka, answer me; is it weird to you that I'm half human?"

"I-I…" Moka tried to come up with an answer to him, but it wasn't so simple. She did hate humans, but Dante was half one. Even so she swore never to have anything to do with humans again…yet here he was.

"Moka!" Dante raised his voice.

Moka stood there, unable to speak at all to her "friend" anymore. She finally took a deep breath and said, "I-I'm sorry…It's just that…Humans only judge and insult others, and demons are of "S" class...the same as vampires...My father once told me that if I ever interact friendly either of the two…He'd dis-own me…"

Dante heard what she was saying, but couldn't help but feel this anger in his chest. He had this hot girl who he thought would be more then friends, and she tells him that they can't betogether because of what he is? That was the last straw that Dante could take for being segregated from humans again. "Alright…I get it." Dante said bitterly, "If that's how you wanna be then do whatever the hell you want."

"Tony, wait!" Moka pleaded.

"Why should I, Moka?-!" Dante exclaimed, "You already made it clear that you don't like humans, and demons are your rival! There's nothing left to say! There's not even a reason for me to be here!" He stood to the ledge of the roof, and finally said, "Guess we really can't be friends after all...see ya, blood sucker."

Dante then jumped from the roof, and landed in the courtyard. He then proceeded to walk away off into the forest by himself. Moka only stood there on the roof, tearing up at seeing one of her very first friends walking away from her, never to see him again all because of her father's cruel hatred for demons. But did that mean she would still like him even if he was half human?

"Tony! Please, I'm sorry!-!" Moka called out, but Dante continued walking, not bothering to look back, and unable to say goodbye either. He just wanted to go and not come back. Dante had walked so deep into the forest that the school was starting to be so far away, and as he finally made it to the cliff of the school, he saw the bus stop. He looked back to see that the school was far in the distance. He realized that he forgot his book bag, but knew there was nothing important in there so he didn't even front.

"What a crappy day…" Dante mumbled to himself. "I told Enzo coming here was a waste of time."

_**...**_

Back within the forest, Moka wandered from the school, looking in the forest to find Dante before he tried to leave. She looked aimlessly for Dante within the forest, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Finally she stopped running, and couldn't go on anymore. She could feel her tears rile up in her eyes and her pain hurting her deeply.

"It's…it's my fault…" Moka mumbled to herself in a shaky voice of sadness, "I can't believe I said that…How could I be so inconsiderate…? Maybe it's for the best…I should've known have a…a friend…was too good to be true…"

Suddenly Moka heard a twig break from a foot step and quickly turned around. "Tony!"

"EEEH! Wrong answer!"

Moka's relief turned to fear as she came face to face with the Saizou once again with his black eye and bandaged nose. "So whitey ain't with you, huh? Too bad, I wanted to wipe the floor with him…But you'll do just fine."

_**...**_

Back at the bus stop, Dante had his brief case leaning on the bus sign as he waited for the bus to drive through that cave again. "Then again, I did make it stop working, so it could take a while for the bus to come. Shit!" Dante sighed. "Anyway…I should have known it was too good to be true…Most women are like that anyway."

"Not all women are."

Dante quickly whirled around to the entrance to the forest and heard the female voice come from one of the trees ahead of him. He slowly reached for his guns on his waist before calling, "I really don't have time to deal with anymore weird chicks."

"Well that's not very nice." Said the female voice behind the tree. The voice finally revealed herself slowly from behind the tree with only half her body being visible The first thing Dante noticed was that upon her showing herself, he suddenly felt a very cold chill about.

He noticed that the girl herself was a his age with pale skin, blue dull eyes, and light purple long hair. Her clothes were very different from the regular school uniform as she wore a shoulder less shirt with long black sleeves, the normal school skirt, black bands around her thigh, stripped long socks and white tennis shoes. "Now do I really look weird to you?"

"Hmm, let's see; hiding behind a tree, your coolness in the way you talk, seemingly following me the entire time. Yeah, where I come from, we call that weird."

"I see." The purple haired girl said as she put a lollipop in her mouth. "Tell me something; You're Dante right? The son of the Dark Knight Sparda?"

Dante was actually surprised that someone here actually knew who Dante was. He thought that Sparda was such an old myth that no one would know about it at all. But it seems this purple haired girl did, and even knew Dante's name no doubt. Even so, Dante didn't want to show he was surprised, so he put a smirk on his face and said, "One of my daddy's fans?"

"No...but I will tell you this, Dante." The purple haired girl took the lollipop from her mouth and said, "I wouldn't leave Yokai academy just yet. There's still someone who needs you before you go."

"What do you-?"

"AHHHHH!-!"

The sudden scream caught Dante by surprise as he easily recognized the scream from a distance away in the forest, followed by the sound of trees breaking as well. He quickly grabbed his guitar case! "Moka!"

Dante was about to go back into the forest to save Moka, but was suddenly stopped by the purple haired girl as she stood before Dante with no indication of moving at all.

"Move!' Dante ordered, "Don't make me tell you twice."

"Before you do, think about this." The girl said, "Are you really going to go save someone who hates you and can't be around you? What would be the point of saving her if she's just going to reject you for the entire time you two are here? What would be the point? She said she hated humans."

The girl was right. Moka's whole "no humans or demons" law was still in the way. Why did he think that would change anytime soon? And what would saving her do? A pat on the back, and leave me alone forever? He couldn't bare to experienced that. He's already gone through that pain, why should he go through it again? She hated him...she hated him...

"…No." Dante said to the purple haired girl sternly, "She may hate me...but I don't hate her. And if she doesn't like that..." He looked up to the girl and smiled his egotistical smile, "Then she can kiss my ass!"

Dante ran right past the lollipop sucking girl and back into the forest without haste!

The girl looked as he ran and couldn't help but smile...and blush. "So that's the real Dante..." She said as she put her lollipop back in her mouth. "He'll make an excellent father to my children someday."

_**...**_

Back in the forest, Saizou had already transformed into a damned creature of large muscles and a sharp tongue to match his claws and sharp teeth. His evil eyes were dead set on Moka as she was rendered helpless by this giant beast's power.

"**Hahaha!-! What's the matter?-! That all you got, vampire?-!" **Saizou roared confidently. **"I would've preferred my food to put up a good fight, not be a helpless chew toy! Eating you will be a bore!"**

Moka struggled to sit up as she was just thrown to a tree, hurt badly and struggling to move a muscle. Even so, she knew that she was to blame for all this. Maybe this was karma getting back at her…though the world already feels like it's against her anyway. "Do what you want…it doesn't matter anymore…What's the point of living if I can't even keep someone I care about…Do with me what you will…but…please don't hurt Tony!"

"**Haha! Like shit I won't!-! I'll eat you piece by piece, and finally rip that bastard to shreds when I get my hands on him!-!"** Saizou roared.

He then brought one of his arms up and was about to slam it into Moka, ending it all for her once and for all! Moka braced for the impact and was fearful but able to at least face death in the face.

Suddenly, a single shot was heard from behind Saizou as blood gushed out from his back violently! Saizou turned fully around to only hold more anger in his eyes at the owner of such a shot.

"**You!" **Saizou yelled.

"Aww, ya missed me." Dante smirked.

"T-Tony!-!" Moka called graciously.

"Yo Moka, just stay there." Dante ordered her, "This will be over in a minute."

Moka nodded as she sat back into the tree as to not get in the middle of the fight. Dante stood proudly in the face of the over-looming beast of Saizou that was over powering him in intimidation. But Dante was going to change that soon.

"**Well now! Looks like I get to eat you earlier! Sucks though, I was gonna save you for the main course, but hey, you can choose die first, I don't mind!"**

"Well aren't we cocky?" Dante smirked, "Y'know you should really think about cuttin' back on the gym, buddy. No way you're gonna fit in doors with those giant meat sacks you call arms."

"**All that bullshit you're talking isn't gonna save you from me, asshole! Now die!-!"**

Saizou came running after Dante with intense anger towards him, but Dante pulled out a second handgun from the grey one he had which was black and a twin of the grey one.

"Time get the job done, guys!" Dante proclaimed, "Let's get this crazy party started!"

Dante jumped into the air, dodging Saizou's rampaging charging and shot at him! Saizou was being forced back by a barrage of bullets and didn't seem to be able to block all of them as blood was shooting from his body!

"Eat it all up, big guy!" Dante called egotistically.

"**SHUT UP!"**

Saizou roared angrily as he jumped out of the way of the bullets' path! Dante landed, and Saizou ran right at him, but Dante dodged Saizou's charge with a simple side step, and aimed right at Saizou's ribs with his guns! Saizou bent to one knee, clutching his ribs in absolute pain.

"Getting' tired?" Dante mocked, "Come on! I expected better!"

"**I…said…SHUT THE HELL UP!-!-!"**

Saizou then swing one of his massive arms right at Dante as it stretched widely to meet with Dante's distance from him. Dante simply jumped out of its way, and put his guns on his waist.

"All bark and no bite! That's lame!" Dante landed and kicked the bottom of his guitar case and out from the top of it popped out a long zweihander like claymore sword with a skull guard and rib cage rain guard. Dante grabbed his sword and threw the guitar case aside. "Time to get a little R-rated in this party!"

Dante ran at top speed at Saizou sword in hand. Saizou brought his arms forward, and suddenly long blades grew out of them, ready to saw off anyone who gets in their way. The two clashed blades fiercely as Saizou was swinging wildly at Dante, but Dante was simply blocking his attacks and smiling mockingly. He truly was playing with Saizou and making it last a little longer.

Dante finally disrupted Saizou's flow and used "stinger" to stab Saizou right in the stomach all the way, however Saizou saw this and was able to jump far away from him before the blade went all the way in. Saizou got on one knee and was clutching his stomach in pain as he tried to stand once more.

"_**W-Why?-!" **_Saizou thought, _**"Why did that weak ass blade cut me so deeply?-!"**_

Saizou finally got back up and ran at Dante once more! Saizou swung his arm and wanted to push Dante into the trees, but Dante blocked the attack with his sword, and didn't even move an inch!

"Oh, that's some power you got there." Dante smirked, "Y'know, for an weakling."

Dante swung his sword and was able to push Saizou's arm off of him. "I'm sure I'm gonna get arrested or somethin for killing monsters here, so I'll go easy on you!" Dante brought his sword back like a base ball bat, and swung it right at Saizou's chest! The attack pushed Saizou back quite a feet with blood gushing from the wound on his chest! Even so, Saizou was able to get his footing back, though he was now breathing intensely while clutching his chest and stomach of their injuries.

**"Y-You..Bastard...!" S**aizou growled through the blood pouring from his mouth.

Meanwhile Dante simply stood there, spinning his sword in his hand lazily. "This party's gettin' dull. So I'll end it quick before the feds break it up."

Dante clutched his sword and ran at Saizou at top speed again! Saizou sent a single jab at Dante, but Dante maneuvered his body to dodge it and lunge into Saizou, sword thrust towards his face! Saizou, in panic, threw his arm up and felt as though he hit something but couldn't see. He looked to find that Dante was nowhere to be seen at all! However his sword was still spinning in the air.

"**Damnit…!" **Saizou looked around for any sign of the white haired male. **"Where?-! Where?-! Where are you?-!-!"**

"Here."

Saizou quickly turned behind him, only to be face to face with the barrel of a white handgun aimed right for his head. A red charge gathered from within the hole of the gun and was electrocuting as well, just ready to ignite out and hit its target!

"Jackpot."

Dante pulled the trigger and the red blast shot Saizou right in the head with a loud bang! Saizou was thrown back and slammed right into a pile of trees where he laid with not a sign of movement present in him!

Dante put his gun away and grabbed his sword from the air, placing it on his back with no use of a sword case. "So much for that dude." Dante said as he stretched his arms out.

"Tony!"

Dante looked to see Moka run to him in both worry and amazement. "That was amazing?-! You really are strong!"

"Naw, I went easy on the guy." Dante confessed, "Are you alright though?"

"Yes…" Moka didn't have a happy expression on her face anymore as it dropped to shame. She still remembered what she said and was sure Dante did to. "Look, Tony—"

"Dante."

Moka looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"My real name is Dante. I just used Tony as an alias." Dante said.

"Ah, Dante…About what I said before…" Moka said with sorrow, "I just…I'm sor—!"

"Don't worry about it." Dante interrupted, "I don't care either way about your stand on demons or humans…That doesn't change a thing." Dante looked to the side bashfully but trying to be the tough guy, "We're…still tight either way."

"D-Dante…" Moka said on the verge of tears.

Dante offered his hand to Moka. She quickly wiped her tears and was about to accept his hand, when suddenly, Dante felt a strange feeling that he should move. This was what he did as he grabbed Moka, and the two jumped out of the way of an incoming tree branch and fell to the ground in the process.

"**I WON'T ACCEPT THIS SHIT!-!" **

Dante stood back up to find that Saizou was still standing but was severely damaged from the bullet shot in his forehead and the bruises from Dante's sword! His anger was beyond logic and wanted nothing more than death for the two! Seeing their bodies in shreds was the only cure for his anger now!

"Shit." Dante sighed. "Guess this guy doesn't—huh?"

Dante noticed that he had something in his hand. He looked to find that it was a rosary cross with a red jewel in the middle. He easily recognized it as Moka's rosary that she always use to wear.

Dante looked back at Moka to find that Moka was starting to glow a red aura! She slowly levitated and the very skies became a dark red hue with the moon in full glow. Bats came from nowhere and surrounded Moka's body like a swarm of locus covering her body head to toe! Then a powerful pressure filled the air! For Saizou, it was a very fearful and unmatched power by which he has never seen before in his entire life! For Dante…it was just a Monday.

"Well now, looks like she's got a trick up her sleeve." Dante grinned as he looked towards Saizou, "You just messed up, bro. Now you gotta fight a real beast."

"**No…It can't be…An actual S-class creature…A…Vampire!"**

The bats finally flew away from Moka, and in-turn revealed Moka standing confidently, but there was something different about her this time. Moka now had pure white long hair, piercing red eyes, and her body seemed to do some growing in all the right places. Her expression was that of stern and intimidating.

"Well now, this is a surprise." Moka said with a cooler tone, "I never thought I'd see the day I would be greeted by the infamous son of Sparda."

"Ah, so another one of dad's crazy fans, huh?" Dante snarked, "I should start having pin and paper ready for autographs."

"**W-Wait…! Y-You mean that…y-you're the…son of Sparda?-! As in the Legendary Dark Knight; Sparda?-!" **Saizou suddenly felt his confidence drop 10 fold. To be in the presence of a legendary S-class vampire and the son of the Dark Knight Sparda was something too much for any monster to possibly take.

"Anyway, you can stand back now." Inner Moka said, "I'll end this."

"Rude much?" Dante smirked coyly, "I saved you and now you get all dark and cool just to finish it off?"

"I thought you'd be more appreciative." Moka smirked sardonically, "It's not every day I finish off scum."

"**D-DON'T YOU SCREW WITH ME!-!"**

Saizou charged at Moka with blinding rage! Dante simply strolled out of the way, letting Moka have her chance to end this crazy party. Moka held her ground as Saizou sent a heavy-hitting punch right at her! However, Moka simply caught the punch with a single hand with little effort needed at all. Moka then looked Saizou dead in his fearful eyes with her piercing red eyes. "This is all you have to offer? What a disgraceful monster you are."

She then brought Saizou's arm forward and ran up his arm till she got to his face! "Know your place!" Moka then sent a swift and powerful kick at Saizou's face and instantly sent him flying farther and almost out of the school's boundaries into the red sea! Moka landed perfectly fine and said, "Fool."

Moka then heard slow clapping as she turned to see the red coated son of Sparda walk up to her and say, "Bravo. Good show. Especially the panty shot I got there. Nice touch." Dante smiled.

"Don't be a pervert." Moka said irritably.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dante said, "So…you're still Moka, right?"

"Something like that, but it's a long story." Moka sighed as she retrieved her rosary from Dante. "I know much about you, Son of Sparda. More so then you think. And I'm not the only one who does. You should be careful that your secret doesn't get out."

"Why not?" Dante questioned, "It's a monster school, not a demon school."

"Demons and monsters aren't exactly different." Moka explained, "When Sparda went against the demons, he also went against all monster kind as well. Now there will be monsters who will come after you if they find out your here, or discover who you are. You better be ready for that...Until then..." She looked at her rosary for a few seconds before looking back at Dante, "I'll be counting on you to protect her from now on. If there's ever a time, I can't come out, I expect you to look after her just as I will. Got it?"

"Got it. I'll be lookin'." Dante nodded with a wink. Moka snickered at that comment, and reconnected the rosary back on to her neck, and suddenly the red dark world became light again in an instant. Moka's hair and body returned to normal and she quickly fell over, allowing Dante to catch her from falling to the ground. Dante slowly laid her on his lap and waited for her to wake up.

"Ouch…Ton—I-I mean Dante…?"

"Good, you're up." Dante said as he helped her stand on her own feet once more.

"W-What happened?" Moka wondered.

"Nothing much. Kicked Saizou's ass, saved you, yada yada." Dante smirked as he retrieved his guitar case and placed his sword in it, along with his guns.

"D-Don't say that as if it's no big deal..." Moka said, "Are you alright now?"

"Of course I am." Dante assured her, "All I need is a good rest in the dorms and I'll be up and at 'em in the morning."

"W-Wait…so you're staying?" Moka asked.

Dante looked back at her to see her eyes full of suspense and hope that he stay there. He almost felt like an ass if he were to say no to such a cute face like that. Plus he knew the inner self in her would get super pissed if he left her alone. Dante then sighed and smiled towards Moka, "Yeah. I got nowhere better to be anyway."

The second he said that, Moka's face quickly lit up and she cheered; "Yay! Dante gets to stay here with me!" She ran at Dante and embraced herself around him tightly, while Dante could feel her breast press on his chest tightly as well.

"I just might get use to this." Dante smirked.

"Oh…I'm sorry but...I'm just…so hungry…" Moka said pleadingly, making Dante quickly look back at her in actual caution.

"What? I gave you some a few minutes ago."

"Just a little bit, okay?-!" Without anymore warning, She bit down on Dante's neck and squealed;

"Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Okay, we gotta talk about that though!"


	2. The secrets

ROSARIO+DEVIL HUNTER

**Hey guys! I'm back to do chapter two. A review asked me of why did I choose DMC3 Dante, so I'll answer. At first in the written down version, I wrote DmC Dante to go to Yokai academy instead, but I decided for this that I'd use one of the old Dante's since I haven't used it in a while.**

**So then, let's go on then.**

**Kapu-Chuuuuuuuuuu~**

_**Chapter 2: The secrets**_

* * *

It was still late at Night as the moon shined its full glow upon the creepy campus of Yokai. The air was cool that night with an unfamiliar aura and the feeling of dread wash upon this lonely night.

It was there that a single individual stood by the gated wall of the Yokai school, waiting patiently for something to arrive. He seemed to be waiting impatiently by the tapping of his feet and his arms crossed.

"You wanted to see me?"

The person looked up to see a young teenager with purple long hair and dressed in her school uniform still. She was sucking on a lollipop while having a dull look in her purple eyes.

"Well now. You must be Mizore Shirayuki. Daughter of Tsurara Shirayuki." The man uncrossed his hands and stood before the girl called Mizore. "A pleasure to finally meet your acquaintce. Your mother has told me much about you."

"I'm sure she has." Mizore said, "What might you want with me?"

"It's not what I want, but what _we_ want."

"We?" Mizore questioned. "You mean-?"

"-Let's not say my affiliation, but yes. However I'm afraid the reason for my being here is classified. For now, I'd like to quickly get this done. I'm a very busy man, you know."

"Okay. So what is it that you need?" Mizore asked.

"I'd like you to look for a girl named Kurumu Kurono and bring her to me first thing in the morning. Within the forest if you please."

"And what do you want with this Kurumu girl?" Mizore questioned cautiously.

"She is but a pawn to our bigger plans...Can I count on you?"

Mizore wondered what he's want with such a girl, but figured it must have been to gain info and simply wanted to just answer his request so that she can go back to what she was doing. (stalking Dante)

"Alright then."

"Good. You are making your mother proud by helping us."

"I'm sure I am..." Mizore said with a troubled thought.

_**Later that morning**_

The sun finally rose in the horizon of Yokai's creepy dorms that even with sunlight couldn't mask it's putrid scenery. Even so, that was nothing for Dante for he's seen far more terrible places before. So deciding to take a small nap on the roof wasn't that bad for him. He had already taken care of his shower and such and put on the yokai uniform he was suppose to wear, however he didn't like the color of the jacket and asked the staff if he could at least wear his coat...obviously it was a no. So Dante did the next best thing and wore a red blazer instead.

While that issue was sorted out, now there was another problem Dante was laying on; the strange purple haired girl with the lollipop.

"_What's up with that girl...Why is she suddenly stalking me?_" Dante thought, "_I know I've had girls stalk me before but...this is a monster school. Who knows what she'll do._" Dante finally sat up as the sun was in full glow that morning and was already in the sky. "Well if she tries anything funny, then I'll just have to kick her ass." Dante figured.

"Dante!-!"

Dante stood up and looked over the edge to see below him from the six story building a chipper and still beautiful Moka Akashiya calling him from below. "Come on! We have to go to school!"

"Yeah, I'm comin'!" Dante sighed as he grabbed his guitar case and book bag to put on his shoulders. He held them tightly as he leaped from the roof of the dorms and quickly landed feet first into the ground with a small crumble of the ground before him. He stood right back up like nothing happened and looked over his shoulder at Moka with a smile. "Hey there, Moka. You're lookin' hot today."

"O-Oh really? You're so blunt." Moka blushed, but quickly stopped and pouted, "Hey, don't use that on me again! That last time you did, you got out of going to class! Well i won't fall for that again!"

"Aw, found me out." Dante joked, "Guess you don't want anymore of my blood then. Oh well.~" Dante then ran off from Moka while saying, "Guess no breakfast for you!"

"H-Hey! Dante, wait!" Moka called as she ran after Dante to the school building.

Though it seemed to be a simple and easy day in the beginning for Dante and Moka, little did they know that a bigger problem was about to rear its pretty little head in their wake.

For deep in the forest away from both the dorms and the very school campus, two people were discussing something making sure no one was listening to them in the process.

"Sooo, you want me to seduce him?"

"Correct. I know we've just met and I know this is sudden to ask of someone like you, but I think you are the only one who can be able to do this."

"And why should I help you? I've got bigger plans to deal with. Besides, Ton-I mean Dante maybe good looking, but he's pretty lazy, sleeps all day in class, and smells like pizza mixed with gunpowder."

"You obviously don't understand how much we can help one another. The reason you will help me is simple...that girl he's with; the vampire, she's the person who Dante's always with."

The other conservationist's eyes widened as she clutched her chest. "S-Seriously?-!"

"Yes. Now I'd like you to do this for me; Use your magic to seduce Dante away from Moka Akashiya, and I promise you she will be broken. Giving you layaway for becoming the best one in this entire school. Neither Moka, nor any other girl in the female student body will stand a chance against your charm. So what do you say, Kurono-san?"

"But first, a question; once I hand Dante to you, what will you do?"

"That's no concern to you." This person said with a stern tone, "I intend to...deal with him myself. So are we at a deal? You bring me Dante, and you see to it that a broken Moka Akashiya will never be popular again."

The one named Kurono smiled darkly as she nodded. "Deal."

After an hour of chasing down Dante to nag him back to the campus, they had finally arrived the the school building with plenty of time to spare along with the rest of the students.

"Phew! Looks like we're here on time..." Moka sighed with relief.

"Whoopie. I really just wanna take a nap already and eat some pizza." Dante sighed in annoyance.

"I guess. Oh, and I noticed your blazers a different color." Moka complimented, "It looks really good."

"...You look really good."

Moka stared into Dante's eyes as Dante stared into Moka's eyes. Both said nothing but Moka could have felt as though they were the only ones on Earth right now. She slowly got closer to Dante and seemed as though she was ready to show more appreciation to him. Just as he liked it.

"D...Dante..." Moka breathed.

"Yeah?"

""D-Dante…I'm just…so hungry…" Moka uttered.

"What? Moka, hold on, hold on—!" But Moka did no such thing as she reached to Dante's neck and proceeded to get her breakfast.

"Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Moka!" Dante yelled out as he clutched his neck tightly, "God dammit, at least say grace!"

"I-I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Moka swooned, "Your blood just taste so good to me that I can smell it from a mile away!"

"So that's how you found me on the roof..." Dante deadpanned.

"Well I guess it's because you're a hybrid." Moka figured.

"Gee, I'm flattered." Dante muttered flatly. He was able to accept Moka sucking his blood the first day, but now it was starting to get really annoying to him that she'd do it all the time. Yeah three days have passed and he thought he'd be use to it by now, but just because he was able to brush off pain, doesn't mean it didn't annoy him either. Dante finally sighed and walked off into the forest direction.

"Dante, where are you going?" Moka asked. "Please don't skip class again!"

"I won't, I'll be there. I just need to get some air for a second." Dante waved.

"O-Oh, okay." Moka nodded. She watched as Dante walked off his own way, and couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that he's walking away from her. Maybe, Dante was finally getting sick of her obsessive blood cravings. But she's seen Dante's wounds heal up insanely quick so it shouldn't be a big problem. But still the fact that she's doing it does pose a question; does Moka want Dante as a friend, or a food supply?

"_No! He's a friend!_" Moka thought, "_A friend with tasty, warm…sweet and…delicious…mouth-watering blood…What? No! NO!-! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_" Moka panicked and ran into the school with red on her face.

Meanwhile, Dante had to walk off some steam from being bitten for the third time since getting there, so he walked deep into the forest and came upon a pond in the middle of the trees. The fish in that pond were obviously not normal what with their small arms and long antennas.

"Well…that's just weird." Dante commented. "But not as weird as having a girl suck you dry. And not in the good way." Dante snickered, "Might as well stick a straw in me and call me a big gulp."

Dante was about to head back to the school when all of a sudden, he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him and instinctively had his hands on one of his guns as he turned to the rustling bushes.

"Y'know, I'm not an assassin's creed type of dude, so come on out already." Dante ordered.

"Well now. Aren't you anxious?"

Dante heard that the voice was female and a playful one as well. From the bushes slowly rose a single beautiful girl with light blue hair in a pony tail with different berets in her hair and violet eyes. Her skin was a fair peach and she also wore the Yokai uniform but with a yellow school vest, baggy white socks, and brown school shoes. She was obviously stunning, but Dante was only focused on one thing—

"_GOD DAMN LOOK AT THOSE TITS!-!_" Dante exclaimed in his head as he got an obvious gander at this blue haired girl's impressively large breast. Dante figured at least a solid F-cup. Dante tried to keep himself calm to at least flirt so he doesn't sound like a dork. "Well now, this is my kind of assassin. Come for a little codex page?"

"Cute. I like that." Flirted the blue haired girl as she stood close to Dante, "You're Tony Redgrave, correct?"

"That'd be me." Dante lied cockily. "Who's askin'?"

"Kurumu Kurono." Kurumu introduced. "I heard you're the guy who kicked that Saizou's ass." She started to lean on Dante, her luscious breast pressing on his chest, "That's pretty hot."

"Well I aim to please." Dante grinned, "You could be my next aim too."

"I'd like that. However, I'd prefer you be mine."

Dante looked at the girl, eye to eye as she suddenly started immiting a strange aura about herself. Dante didn't know what it was at first, but quickly realized it was some sort of mind controlling power. Dante was deadpanned in the face, but has seen this type of thing done to him so many times and was more then easily able to resist. Besides, Dante's had tons of women in his life. He'd never get tied down with this one. Even if she was hot with large breast. "_Alright, I'll play your game._" Dante thought with his mind's eye smiling darkly.

After the aura had dissapaited, the blue haired girl offered her hand to him with a victorious smile on her face as she said, "Now then, come to me and do my-"

"Baby yeah!" Dante called with grin on his face. "I like a girl with milkshakes in the cup."

"W-What?-!" The blue haired girl with confusion.

"Come on, babe! I don't want a shy chick." Dante play flirted as he got close to the girl, "I want the kind of girl who can really give me a crazy party!"

"W-What are you-?"

"Or...we can take it slow." Dante gently pushed Kurumu into a tree with him towering over her, one arm on the tree leaning close to her. "I don't mind a little slow motion. Whatdoya say, babe?"

Dante stared coolly into her eyes, making not of their light blue color and their uniqueness they held. Kurumu was captivated by the very essence of this white haired man that she herself was almost falling into his spell instead of the other way around. She didn't think possible that any man could do that so naturally without trying. Wait. Trying. Could this be a trick? Is this some spell he knew that he was using on her? Couldn't be. There's no aura or actual feeling to it.

Before anything else could go on,Dante stopped from going any further by placing his hand on Kurumu's cheek. "Y'know what? You're not my type. I make it a point not to date girls who try to brain wash me." He smiled deviantly. "Maybe another time, little girl."

He slowly let his hand glide off Kurumu's cheek as he walked away out of the forest, leaving the girl to stand there to recover from what he just experienced. Finally she got a grasp on her surroundings and common sense, that she simply exclaimed, "W-What the hell?-! How did he do that?-!"

"It seems as though you've really fallen for his own spells. Kurumu Kurono."

The blue haired girl named Kurumu quickly turned behind her to find the same person she saw this morning. Kurumu didn't feel like dealing with his complaining about how she didn't get Dante and sighed as she crossed her arms and turned away from him, "Humph! That wasn't my fault! I was...off my game is all!"

"Be careful Kurono-san. You know not who you are dealing with." The person said with sternly, "One false move, and he'll have you either in his web, or at the end of his sword."

"Why the hell are you even here?" Kurumu said annoyed by this mysterious person's accented voice, "You're not even a teacher here, that much I can tell. And your outfits obviously not of this time."

"Worry not who I am and only focus on our agreement. Do you understand?"

Kurumu sighed, "Yes. I know."

"Good...Do not fail me, or else."

"Or else wha-?-!"

Before Kurumu could even turn fully around to yell at the demanding male voice, something suddenly poked at her neck and stayed there very still. Kurumu knew that one small step forward and she would have been dead for sure. She looked down to see it was a sharp thin blade that retracted from the man's whist.

"Now now, Kuruno-san. You wouldn't want to upset me now would you? I'm a very busy man and all…"

Kurumu stayed cautious as she stared into his narrowed eyes and simply said, "No...I don't..."

"That's what I thought."

Suddenly in the distance, the bell rang signaling the beginning of class to start after the second bell rings.

"Now run along." The man said as he retracted his blade from Kurumu's neck. "And don't fail me."

Kurumu massaged her neck, and stood straight and nodded, "I-I understand..."

Back at the school, Moka was standing by the lockers, waiting for Dante to appear before class could start so that they could hurry to their class. She looked up and saw Dante walking to the school with a troubled look on his face, which made her worry as well.

"Dante? Are you okay?" Moka asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good." Dante assured her, but Moka could tell something was wrong. She decided to let it go, since she knew Dante wouldn't come out and say his feelings so easily.

The two continued down the hall to their class, but were suddenly stopped by a large crowd of boys arguing and starting to transform into their monster forms to start fights!

"W-Whoa! What's going on here?-!" Moka questioned.

"Not sure, but it looks like it's gonna be a wild brawl!" Dante grinned, "You should get outta here."

"Now is not the time to join a fight!" Moka objected to. Dante sighed and proceeded to at least listen to why they were all fighting. And in all their yelling, one name kept popping up;

"Stay the hell away from my Kurumu!-!"

"_Your_ Kurumu?-! She's mine!"

"There's no way Kurumu would date shit like you!-!"

Dante was a bit confused as to what was going on and finally decided to ask, "Um…who's Kurumu?"

"That would be me!"

The two turned around and noticed the crowd of guys all cheering wildly for a beautiful girl with blue hair in a pony tail and large breast standing at the top of the stairs. Dante immediately recognized this girl by her hair and her large breast she was packing! "Oh, you gotta be shitting me..."

"Please, call me Kurumu Korono!" The blue haired girl named Kurumu proclaimed, "The most beautiful and worshiped girl in all of Yokai academy! Right, boys?"

"YES, MASTER KURUMU!-!" Yelled the crowd of boys with excitement and obvious devotion.

"Boy, this is getting out of hand." Moka noted, "Don't you think, Dante?" She looked up at Dante, but noticed that he had a rather annoyed expression on his face. Moka wondered what would provoke such a dishardened expression on his face in this girl's presence. "Dante?"

Dante snapped out of it and looked back at Moka, " Sorry Moka. What were you saying?"

"Well I was saying—"

"Tony!" Called Kurumu from afar. She soared through the air, gracing her male fans with a glance of her panties and landed in front of Dante with her arms wrapped around his! Moka was shocked at how close she was getting to Dante and she's just now met him! "How's it going, Tony? You look well."

"Oh yeah, I'm good." Dante smirked. "Still tryin' to have your way with me, huh? Didn't we go down this road before?"

"Have her way?-!" Moka was shocked that Dante said that! She looked back at Kurumu with an appalled look on her face. "You tried to d-do it with him?-!"

"W-What?-! Ew no!" Kurumu exclaimed, but quickly rephrased her words to have her snide smile back, "Anyway, I don't know what you're talking about Tony. I'm just being my normal self is all."

"Sucking men of their souls to make them do your bidding isn't exactly what I'd call normal." Dante said, "But I guess we got a difference of opinion on that one."

"D-Tony." Moka corrected herself, "You know this girl?"

"Yeah, I just said she's-"

"Well look at the time! Class will be going soon." Kurumu said with a promiscuous smile towards Dante, "But after class, I'm all free."

"Is that suppose to get me off?" Dante mocked, "Cause it's gonna take more then big knockers to make me get on my knees for you. And not in the good way either."

"We'll see." Kurumu finished as she walked away, brushing past Moka in the process. Moka looked at Kurumu with confusion and Kurumu returned her own bitter stare towards Moka before turning back forward with her gaggle of fan boys behind her.

"What? Why did she look at me like that?" Moka wondered.

"Who knows. Anyway let's just get to class already." Dante said lazily.

Moka agreed and the two walked to their class with no other issues arising. As they walked, Moka couldn't help but feel a bit worried about Dante. She didn't know if it was from Dante having an admirer or her losing him to her at some point. She didn't want to lose her first friend so quickly.

"Um...Dante?"

"I know what's wrong." Dante said, catching Moka's attention, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let some random popular chick get me that easily." Dante turned to Moka with a wink, "I'm still all yours."

Moka instantly turned red at his answer and waved her hands wildly, "W-What?-! B-But we're not-!"

"Haha, I'm joking! God, Moka calm down!" Dante laughed.

"T-That's not funny!" Moka pouted as she walked away from Dante to their class.

"Ah, come on Moka." Dante snickered, but Moka wasn't budging. She wouldn't even look Dante's way. "Alright, What do I gotta do to make you forgive me?"

Moka stopped walking and stood there with Dante also stopping. Moka felt she might as well take him up on that offer. "Weeell…You could…Let me suck your blood again!" She said cutely as she looked back at Dante with a pleading voice and puppy dog eyes. "Please Dante?-! Please, please, pleeeeease?-!"

"Bye Moka." Dante said flatly.

"Aw, Dante! Just a little!" Moka pleaded as she chased after Dante. "And that wasn't a question anymore! Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Gah! Damnit, Moka!"

The two of them finally made it to class, just before the bell rang and sat in their assigned seats. Moka was still wondering as to why This Kurumu girl suddenly came out of the blue to try and flirt with Dante? Sure he was a pretty flirtatious guy, but he wouldn't flat out leave Moka for another girl would he?

"Well well~ look who's got the same class together."

Both Moka and Dante cursed their luck at who happened to be in the same class as them, thus making the situation worse than it was before. They turned around to the seat preferably behind Saizou's empty desk on the right. There she was, her blue hair glimmering in beauty and her breast so firm in her school vest.

"Why hello Moka…Tony." Kurumu put extra emphasis and seduction into saying Dante's false name.

"Oh jeez..." Dante sighed with a face palm, "What? are you stalking me now?"

"Maybe~." Kurumu smiled coolly.

The entire class was one big awkward time as Dante was getting annoyed with Kurumu trying to seduce him with her weird eye trick. It wasn't working in the slightest and was nothing but an annoying poke in the back of his head. A poking that was getting on his last nerve.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stood right up and asked, "Yo, can I got take a piss or something?"

Dante had finally gotten freedom from the annoying Kurumu's seduction gaze and stood outside of the school building. He could have handled Kurumu sooner, but also had to remember that she's a student here. He was lucky Saizou had such a tough body to handle the bullets, and him going easy on him with the sword strikes, otherwise he'd be dead by now.

"Guess I gotta deal with her the old fashion way." Dante figured, "But I'm not the girl hitting type either. Plus I don't even know what the hell she even is to be doing this eye trick she's doing."

"You know, you talk to yourself a lot."

Dante suddenly heard a female's voice from out of no where. But instantly recognized it by the strange cold chill he was feeling. He looked up to the roof and said, "I told you before; stalking is weird."

"I like to think of it as an art form." Said the purple haired girl from the rooftop. She then jumped from the roof and landed in front of Dante, looking as calm and cool as possible. "It's nice to see you again, Dante. Having some problems?"

"And how do you even know that?' Dante questioned, "Do you even go to this school?"

"I do, but I have reasons for not going." She said matter o' factly. "But back to your issues. Issues involving a certain demon girl who's harassing you."

"What's your point?" Dante asked.

"I'm here to help you deal with her." The purple haired girl said as she presented a small book to Dante. It had an old leather covering but was still in mint condition.

"What's that?"

"It'll help." The girl tossed it to her, and Dante caught it. He examined it with curiosity and looked back to the girl only to find that she already vanished out of thin air, or better yet a cold mist. Dante was a bit confused as to why this girl was helping her, but at least decided to take her up on her offer and look in the book for what it was. By the time Dante finished the first sentence of the book, a sardonic smile grew on his face. "Ah, so that's what she is."

Meanwhile back with Moka, class had finally ended before Dante could return and Moka wasted no time in storming out of the class to get away from Kurumu, who held a dirty look as she left. Moka walked down the stairs and to the nearest vending machine for a blood-flavored cola. She took a sip of it and sighed of relief that she at least got some form of blood in her.

"Nope. Not as good as Dante's..." Moka sighed again. "I wonder where Dante could be? He didn't come back to class right away..."

"-_**It's because that woman is in the way. -**_"

"Huh? Who said that?"Moka looked around, thinking she heard things, but couldn't see anyone around. She wondered where that voice came from and why it left such an echo as if she was in a cave?"Weird..."

"Nice to finally meet you again, Moka Akashiya." Moka quickly looked up and took notice of a certain girl who had heard Moka. Kurumu smiled coyly as she said,"Moka Akashiya. Rumor has it that you're considered the most popular girl here, right?"

Kurumu jumped from the edge of the stairs, her skirt blown up to reveal her light blue panties, and landed on her feet perfectly. He gaggle of fans appeared with her to catch a display of what kind of action she would do!

"Kurumu, what do you want with Dante?" Moka asked. "Why do you keep trying to mess with him?-!"

"It's not him I'm messing with." Kurumu confessed as she got all up in Moka's face about it, "It's you who's on my list."

"M-Me?"

"Yes Moka!" She pointed towards Moka, "I'm here to take my rightful place as queen of this school!"

Moka was confused by what Kurumu was getting at, but figured she'll get her answer the more she heard Kurumu out.

"My beauty should surpass yours in every way shape and form!" Kururmu ranted while poking out her chest (making her male fans cheer wildly). "But you always get in my way! You always seem to attract more boys and make them fond over you with only a smile and those eyes! Because of you, I'm only second best around here!" Kurumu then smiled a dastardly smirk as she said, "So then I thought '_why stand here, waiting to be noticed, when I can just control all the men to notice me?_" And so my plans were set!" She was not only confident, but also showing off her curves and mounds on top of that! "I plan to make every boy in the male student body my personal slaves! The reverse harem transformation!"

"Seriously…?" Moka muttered.

"Of course this plan would've worked smoothly, however you just had to get in my way!" Kurumu shouted, "It's because of you, Moka Akashiya that I still can't get all the boys here to pay attention to me! It pisses me off! That's why I will NEVER lose to you in feminine charm!" And finally, she smiled deviantly. "And so, in order for me to truly be the victor, I plan on taking your precious Dante away from you!-!"

"W-What?-!" Moka exclaimed, "What does Dante have to do with all this?-!"

"I thought I said call me Tony in public."

Both girls looked to the crowd and saw that most of them were on the ground beaten to a pulp by Dante, who simply trampled over the unconscious ones to get to the real action going on.

"Dan—I mean Tony!" Moka called.

"I think it's time the succubus wraps up all this bull crap going on here." Dante said as he appeared before the two.

"W-What did you call me?" Kurumu asked.

"You heard me. You're a succubus." Dante said with his arms crossed, "A demon creature who sneaks into the dreams of dumbass dudes and seduces them. But there's more then that isn't there?" Dante now had a more dangerous stern look in his eyes aimed right at Kurumu; "You also steal their souls in the process."

"So you seduce the boys here with your powers then? All to defeat me?" Moka announced.

Kurumu said nothing. She simply held her head down no more words or lies to keep up with. "So what...?" She said in a trembling voice, "So what if I am a succubus, huh? Why should that matter...? All I need to do anyway is get you and I'll be one step closer to being better then her...! I'll be the best...! I'll be better...!" Finally she looked up at Moka with fierce anger! "I will defeat you, Moka Akashiya!-!"

Both then noticed something trying to poke out of Kurumu's back until it ripped through her vest and spread out! It was long dark purple bat-like wings that flapped while she levitated from the very ground. She also had a small devil tail poking out of her behind along with her ears being pointy. Even her nails transformed into sharp long red nails that looked sharp and deadly; this was her true Succubus form!

"So this is what you really are." Dante smirked as he pulled out his handguns; Ebony and Ivory, to aim at her, "But wings and a tail won't save you from me."

"Dante, wait!" Moka halted him, "You can't shoot students like this!"

Moka was right. Dante had to keep his identity very secretive while here. Plus Moka saying his name was bad enough. "_Shit! Looks like I'll have to do this another way._"

"Haha! Now what will you do, Dante?-!" Kurumu bellowed triumphantly. "Now that my true power is activated your time has come! And now I'll start with you, Moka!"Kurumu soared at break neck speed as she grabbed Moka by the collar and lifted her up right quick! She then broke through the window of the school and flew into the air with Moka in her grasp!

"Moka!" Dante yelled as he ran out of the window and was now in the courtyard, to see that Kurumu had held Moka by the neck in the air and was getting higher and higher! Dante could see Moka struggling for air, clutching her neck in pain and trying to scream but was gagging instead!

"Oh great!" Dante hissed as he aimed for Kurumu. He had to somehow not hit Kurumu but be able to release her of Moka's grip. He took the shot as it soared through the skies and was aimed right for Kurumu. The bullet coursed right by Kurumu and was able to make her release Moka!

"Moka!" Dante called! He ran straight for where he knew Moka would fall to try to catch her!

"Dante!" Moka called back as she held her hand out for Dante to reach out for! Dante was almost able to reach her and was just about to grab her hand…but he missed and grabbed something else.

There was a small crash to the ground as dust surrounded the two and no sign of any movement from the crash site. Kurumu smiled as she flew a bit lower to get a better look at the defeated ones with victory in her grasp. "Haha! That's what you get for going against the most beautiful girl in…Yokai…?" Kurumu's confidence decreased by a bit, at the sight of red aura suddenly exploding from the crash site! Suddenly the skies became a dark red and the moon appeared with a crimson glow to it. The dust cleared at the wake of such power, and there stood Moka, but this time her hair was pure white and her eyes a piercing red! This was the inner Moka once again.

"W-What is this?-!" Kurumu feared as she flew higher for precautions, "Her hair is now pure white just like Dante's…but this power! It's different!" Kurumu looked in horror at the transformation Moka was ascending into. "S-She's…a vampire?-!"

Dante also stood up with Moka in the mist of her little transformation, holding her rosary in his hand. "Good thing I got this in time." Dante grinned.

Finally, Moka's transformation was complete and her powerful aura dissipated. She stood proudly as she looked up at the flying succubus who was already high in the air. "So then, you are the little devil who's caused so much of a ruckus and has awakened me from my slumber. How disappointing."

Kurumu gritted her teeth in anger as she retaliated; "Don't screw with me! We succubus must do this in order to stay alive! We must find our destined ones and procreate to keep the bloodline alive!" In her rage, she soared at Moka with fury in her eyes, "You have ruined that, Moka Akashiya! I won't sit by and let myself be second best compared to you!-!"

"Oh no you don't!" Dante warned playfully as he kicked his sword out of his guitar case and threw it right at Kurumu with accurate aim! Kurumu narrowly dodged the massive sword but was distracted by it as well!

"Too slow."

Kurumu felt Moka's hands grab her tail and she felt her body be whirled around the air! The pain of her tail being grabbed was enough to make her shriek in pain and finally she was thrown down by Moka and was slammed into the ground harshly. Kurumu could have sworn she felt a few bones in her body break on impact.

"Relax. That was simply a straight forward attack." Moka said confidently and coolly at the same time, "You may act like a little devil, but you're still just a little girl." Moka then grew more terrifying as she held darkness about her the closer she walked to Kurumu. "Why don't we rip those jugs right off of you?"

"N-No! Don't!" Kurumu yelled in terror.

"Too late." Moka smiled evilly as she held her hand up. Kurumu was too scared to make a single move against her or even stand for that matter. She was on the verge of tears at the sight of this vampire woman and her wicked darkness. Moka cruelly sent her hand right at Kurumu's breast to literally squeeze the life out of them! However her hand was grabbed before they got too close to Kurumu in mid-movement.

"Alright. Let's call it a day here." Dante said, holding Moka's Rosary in his other hand and his sword on his back just in case.

"What is this?" Moka ordered.

"I don't think killin' other students is what I'd call a good cat fight." Dante said sternly.

"Stay out of this." Moka said, "This has nothing to do with you."

"No, but I can't sit by and let you kill a girl, even if she's a monster herself. Besides…" He looked over his shoulder at Kurumu, holding a kind smile towards her, "I can't see her as a bad babe anyway."

Kurumu stared at Dante in bewilderment. Were Dante's words true or just a ruse to stop her from killing Kurumu? She couldn't tell right away, but…from that look in his eyes, he really did mean that.

Moka looked at Dante with an annoyed expression at his rare moments of kind-heartedness. Moka could only sigh and said to Kurumu, "You got lucky today, Korono." She then grabbed her rosary from Dante and said with a smirk, "Let us hope your generosity doesn't kill you in the future." Moka placed the rosary back on her neck and she transformed back into her pink haired self with the skies turning back to normal as well.

However, that was the least of the problems

Because near the bus stop that overlooked the red beautiful sea, the man who set all this up was simply over looking the seascape with a strange sense of peace. It was a peace that he hasn't felt in quite some time since...no. He couldn't afford to get so caught up now. He had other things to handle.

"It appears that my little spy has failed to apprehend the son of Sparda." The man said disappointingly, "Letting her live would be a waste. Best to go and finish the job."

The man walked back into the forest, not showing any fear at all for the dark woods and cemeteries that were lined through the pathway. He still focused on what he had to do.

"Ah, so you're the big boss doin' all this?"

The man didn't bother to turn at all. He simply stood there as he could hear the cocking of a handgun be pointed at the back of his head. He did nothing but smile deviantly. "Well now. I didn't expect to meet the infamous son of Sparda so easily. How is your experience here at Yokai academy?"

"It's just freakin' perfect." Dante said with snark, "Especially when I got a demon succubus trying to seduce me just so she can bring me to you to kill me. Yeah, this place is paradise."

"Ah, banter. Your only way to cope with your life. How quaint...especially after your mother's brutal death."

"What?" Dante said in shock. But in doing so, he was distracted, giving this well dressed man a chance to strike. Obviously Dante reacted by swatting one of his arms away from hitting him! But the man simply shot his other palm and it was aimed right at Dante, but upon further sight, there was a blade with that palm!

Dante quickly jumped back from the man and stood ready to kill him as soon as possible. "That's a dirty trick there." Dante said with a cocky smile, "You almost could have nailed me. Not that it matters anyway."

In the mist of all this, Dante finally got a good look at this mysterious man; He wore an 1800s Royal navy uniform of dark blue with a red scarf, a black cape, and a leather belt over his shoulders and across his chest. He was also armed with a long cutlass and a single old pistol on his waist. He wore a tricorn dark blue hat on his light brown head which was in a pony tail and was graying.

"Who are you?" Dante questioned threateningly.

"You do not need to know who I am per say, however, I will allow you a parting gift." The English man said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly appearing around Dante from black powder and dust were strange creatures who growled fiercely. They had long claws and black bone marrow bodies that seemed to ooze off their very bones. They were above average height of a human being and had skull s for heads that grew long devil horns with fire also burning in between them. Even their tails started to ooze of their skin and seemed just as dangerous as their claws.

"Demons." Dante muttered. "And about five of them."

"Farewell, son of Sparda." The man said as he snapped his fingers and appeared before him out of no where was a black swirling portal that seemed to be only filled of darkness. "For you will remember the name...Haythen Kenway."

He then vanished into the portal and disappeared out of sight along with the portal itself.

Dante was left to deal with the demons himself as they all surrounded him, wanting to rip his flesh to pieces.

However Dante could only tremble...but not out of fear. No, this trembling was pure adrenaline ready to burst out wild.

"Oh yeah...This is what I've been missing for so long...Finally...! I can let loose...!" Dante then looked up with a sadistic grin on his face as he grabbed his sword from his back and exclaimed excitedly, "This party's gettin' crazy! LET'S ROCK!"

Dante ran at the one in front of him! It tried to strike, but Dante simply swatted its claw away and spun in the air to swing his sword right down the middle of the terrible beast! Dante landed and preformed _stinger_ on the poor beast to send it flying into oblivion and dust again! Another appeared behind him but Dante grabbed one of his guns to shoot it up in the gut to stagger it. He then put his sword rebellion on his back and grabbed his second gun to continue shooting it with no mercy at all. From there he shot all around himself at the other demons with style and great accuracy!

"Take your bother back!" Dante exclaimed as he jumped behind the one closest and kicked him into another one of them. From there, Dante put his guns away and grabbed rebellion to soar across the ground and stab the demons, but from there preformed _million stab_, continually stabbing the poor two beast with relentless speed and with a final powerful thrust, they were instantly destroyed.

He turned to the last two with a darkly sadistic smirk on his face that was just ready to kill. "And then there were two."

He quickly appeared before the two and uppercut them into the air with his sword and went into the air with them. He then released a relentless flurry of sword strikes as he jumped on hem to continue this _aerial rave _a la _jump caneling_! He finally slammed his sword down on them and destroyed one of them into dust while the last one, in the result of the impact was sent into the air once more, twirling lifelessly through the air as well.

Dante quickly put his sword on his back and aimed his white hand gun at the demon as he said; "Adios demon shit."

Dante pulled the trigger and the demon was finally destroyed once and for all. Dante put his gun away and stretched out from such a good work out. "Yeah! I needed that!" But as he finished his stretching, he looked back at the place where that Haythen Kenway disappeared from. He didn't know who he was or why he summoned demons, but Dante knew that this wasn't the last he would see of him. In fact, he felt as though things were about to get complicated now.

"Haythen Kenway..." Dante smirked, "Bring it on."

_**Three days have passed since that day**_

Moka and Dante were up early in the morning, walking through the grave yard path to Yokai academy with school bag and guitar case on the respective two. While on their way there, Moka confessed something that happened to her.

"You think your rosary talked to you?" Dante questioned.

"Yes. The voice only talked once though, but…" Moka stopped walking and couldn't help but be hung up on such a strange occurrence, "…maybe the seal's weakening…Dante…if there was a time that I permanently change into her...will you—?"

"—Of course."

Moka looked at Dante in confusion. Dante looked back at her, but turned away in his stubbornness as he said, "I don't go back on friends…even if they suck my blood every day."

"Dante…"

"MORNING DANTE-KUN!-!~"

Both were startled by the sudden cheery voice that appeared with them! They both turned to see Kurumu again, now in her human disguise with a basket of cookies in her hand and her school bag on her arm.

"K-Kurumu?-!" Moka said in confusion. "What's this all about?"

"Obviously I made cookies for my dear Dante." Kurumu said happily.

"Dear?" Dante questioned.

"W-Well…" Kurumu blushed heavily, "Do you remember when I said I was searching for my destined one?"

"Yeeah?" Dante edged on. He knew he was going to love/hate her answer.

"Well I've decided!" She looked straight at Dante with an open and happy smile on her face, "That person is you, Dante!"

Both Dante and Moka stood there for a few seconds before both screamed out, "WHAAAAT?-!-!"

"It's already decided!" Kurumu cheered, "We will soon be married for eternity!"

"What are you saying, Kurumu?-!" Moka said with concern, "Dante, do something!"

"Bye ladies." Dante said flatly as he attempted to skip...again.

"Dante, wait!" Moka called by accidently tripped on a rock and clamped on to Dante…or at least her teeth "accidently" clamped on to Dante's neck.

"Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"Damnit, you did that on purpose!-!"


	3. The warning

ROSARIO+DEVIL HUNTER

**Hey guys! I'm back for a bit and felt I might as well put another chapter into this fanfic. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come since I have College to go through so it might take a while before I upload something new. So sorry for the long wait, and hope this fanfic doesn't end up ending anytime soon. Any who, let's get into it shall we?**

**So then, let's go!**

**(Reminder: BEFORE DMC3 is when this fanfic takes place)**

**Kapu-Chuuuuuuuuuu**

_**Chapter 3: The little wizard and the Devil Hunter**_

* * *

It's been exactly a week since Yokai academy had started its year of learning the ways of human, and everyone seemed to be adjusting to having human bodies and acting as humans would. But even though some have adjusted to human life, one male in particular was having his own issues.

It was early in the morning outside the dorm rooms as the sound of a sword whistling in the air was made audible. It was in the cemetery of the dorms that the shirtless white haired half breed was practicing his swordsmanship and strength in swinging it as well.

"_Shit! Who was that guy?_" Dante growled in his head, "_How does he know about my mother? What's he gotta do with that night?-!_"

"Damnit!" Dante yelled as he finally slammed his sword downward into the ground, creating a large impact that parted the sand to make a path forward! Dante panted ever so slightly as he looked ahead at the narrow path his sword created. Dante wasn't satisfied with the results of it. He clenched his sword tighter and finally sighed deeply to call it a day. He put back on the V-neck shirt he was wearing, and held the sword on his shoulder while walking back to his dorm room.

The events of a week ago still haunt his mind even now. This mysterious man; Haytham Kenway, was starting to annoy him. He seemed human enough, but…Dante just couldn't shake the feeling that he was something more. Whatever he was, he was someone that Dante had to keep a close eye out for, lest he find himself in a dangerous situation once more.

"I can't slack off. I gotta start being more careful around here." Dante mumbled to himself, "Gotta cool down on the guns blazing and just watch out. When demons come around, then I get crazy…I need some pizza."

"Stop right there!-!"

Dante immediately stopped and turned to see who owned such a young voice. Within the sunrise behind her, he saw a young girl with purple eyes and short brown hair. She wore the school uniform, but was a bit modified differently and had a cape draped over her shoulders. She also wore yellow stockings and to top it all off, she wore a custom witch hat that fit her just right.

"Um…okay?" Dante said with an eyebrow cocked, "Who are you suppose to be?"

She said nothing right away. She simply pointed at Dante and exclaimed, "You! You're Tony Redgrave, correct?-!"

"Who wants to know?" Dante challenged, putting rebellion on his back.

"I do!" The girl proclaimed as she held her hand out in front of her. Suddenly a small form of light appeared and upon its disappearance came forth a magical small wand with a heart shaped head for its casting point. "I, Yukari Sendo, will defeat you here, and take from you what I rightfully deserve!"

There was a silence in the air before Dante couldn't help but just chuckle to himself and snicker. "I'm sorry. Did you just say that you'd defeat _me_? Listen kid, go play with your Barbies or something. I really don't have time for your crap right now. Even if you're dressed as some Sailor moon fangirl or whatever."

The girl named Yukari huffed in anger and proceeded to point her magic wand right at Dante with no hesitation or mercy in her eyes. She chanted a few magic words; "Magi Magi Magical! Heed my command and defeat my enemy!" Suddenly almost out of nowhere, a whole bunch of cleaning supplies appeared over her head from brooms, dust pans, to buckets even!

"Aww, the little witch can do tricks." Dante cooed as he slipped his hands in his pockets and simply stood there with a sardonic smirk on his face. "You know, it's not like me to start messing with little girls, but I'll try not to go too hard on you. Don't cry when you get hurt."

"I won't have to since you're the one who's gonna lose!" Yukari proclaimed, "Go!"

Yukari waved her wand at Dante, and soon enough the cleaning supplies shot from their positions like homing missiles and were aimed straight at Dante! Dante simply side stepped out of the way with the smallest of effort, and was literally yawning, he was so bored. He wasn't too fond of dodging appliances. He'd rather be hacking away at demon flesh instead. After the last appliance was passed, Dante looked back at Yukari with a look of boredom. "Wow, Scary." Dante said with sarcasm, "What's next; Bleach and Windex?"

Yukari was out of options at the moment. Sure there were other spells she could have done, but she also knew she had to be discrete. She didn't want to cause such a commotion and attract teachers or other students otherwise she'd get caught. "Oh just you wait!" Yukari called as she gave one last insult of sticking her tongue out at him and stretching down an eye. "Mr. emo!"

Finally she ran away and Dante was alone again.

"Well, that was…odd." Dante said with confusion. But that "emo" comment struck a small annoyed nerve in him. He sighed irritably, and decided to just ignore it. He had a class to sleep through.

The sun had fully risen over Yokai academy as the students stood in the back courtyard in a crowd. Dante had just arrived to the scene of the large crowd and in it he saw looks of both cheerfulness, and depression with each student after they looked at a long white board that stood for all to obviously see.

"What's that about?" Dante wondered, looking at the board.

"Oh, you don't know Tony?" Said a random student in front of Dante, "That bulletin board has the class ranks on them. The number you're in is the number you're ranked among Yokai academy since the first day; whether it be smartest or dumbest."

"That seems a bit unfair." Dante snorted. "Weedin' out the dumb kids from the smart ones right off the bat, huh?"

"You could say that." The student chuckled. "I hope I got at least in the middle."

Dante didn't really care about where his name was or what rank he was in. All he really cared about was getting food in his stomach before he collapses. He was just about to turn around and head for breakfast, but halted as he got a glance of Moka as the crowd slowly walked away from the board. He figured he'd at least say hi to the pink haired beauty.

"Hmmm…where is it?" Moka wondered, "No. 25, No. 24; I can't find it."

"If you're lookin' for who ranks the most handsome man alive, look no further."

Moka was startled a bit by the sudden voice behind her, but turned to sigh of relief that it was only Dante. "Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that!" Moka smiled cutely.

"Heh, sorry…" Dante said lazily, "So Whatcha lookin' for? Your name?"

"No, I was looking for yours. I found mine already. See?" Moka pointed at her name, which was no. 18 on the chart. Dante was a bit impressed that she was actually quite smart. Dante hadn't been around much intelligent women in a while and when he was, they would usually fake being smart and just be as dumb as a monkey. Even so, he was impressed. "Nice. Let's at least see where I am."

Dante took a look at the board as well, skimming through the names only to finally find his name…third to last on the board.

"What the hell?-!" Dante complained, "Why am I almost dead last?-!"

"W-Well it can't be helped." Moka said meekly, "You skipped at least four days of class, and when you would show up, you'd sleep for the whole class period. S-So I guess that's just the result."

"Che! Whatever!" Dante grumbled as he looked again, "Well at least I'm not dead last like this "Mizore" chick."

"B-But maybe you'll do better next time…" Moka then thought of a good idea for them to do, but began to blush and fidget her fingers from the sheer thought of it, "…Y'know…if you want to, maybe I can...private tutor you."

Now there are two meanings to the phrase "private tutor" in Dante's case. There's one that means exactly as it should with textbooks, and getting actual work done, and then there's the other meaning that involves tutoring of a different variety. Dante was obviously thinking the latter with a wide grin on his face. "Wouldn't mind havin' a little bit of that."

"Really?-!" Moka expressed happily, but quieted that over-excited feeling to not try and squeal out like some belligerent fangirl ready to pounce. "I-I mean that does sound nice…so…we could do it later on if you want."

Dante's eyes widened and that smile on his face became a cooler one. He was definitely getting places that he was waiting to get into. And now all the waiting has paid off. "Sure. We can do it all night lo—what the hell?"

Dante's attention was suddenly caught by a strange lustful aura that was practically visible to Dante's eyes, standing behind one of the marble beins of the hallway. She seemed to be staring intently at both Moka and Dante, but leaned more on Moka instead. It was obvious from the witch hat and the small height that this was indeed that same witch that attacked Dante early in the morning! And to make matters worse, she seemed like some stalker stalking both him and Moka now.

"Is something wrong Dante?" Moka asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, naw. It's nothing." Dante replied. He looked back at Yukari as Moka looked back on the board to find Kurumu's name as well. Dante looked towards Yukari and noticed that her eyes followed Moka heavily. It seemed as though Dante had nothing to fear from gaining a stalker…but Moka did.

"_Weird._" Dante thought perplexedly, "_Why would that little witch be…wait a second…_" Dante suddenly remembered the morning and her words specifically being "_I've come to claim what's rightfully mine_". And the fact that she's starring deeply towards Moka made it all clear enough for the switch in Dante's head to turn to the "get's it" setting. "_Ahh, now I get it…_" Dante thought with a chargin expression on his face.

Dante then noticed from behind the school building three students who looked a bit older then a high schooler should. Dante didn't know who they were, but they obviously knew Yukari by the way the called out her name. Yukari quickly turned around as the students were now harassing her from what Dante could hear. Hell, one was even checking her out head to toe.

"That's just sick…" Dante mumbled.

"What is?" Moka asked. She noticed Dante looking a certain way and followed his gaze before Dante could show her where to look. Both noticed a small wand in Yukari's hand behind her, and its small glow at the head of it. Suddenly out of nowhere, yellow bathing pans appeared out of nowhere above them, and slammed each of them on the head!

"Heh heh! Serves you right, you stupid jerks!" Yukari laughed playfully.

However, the three other students didn't seem to take that sitting down as they slowly started to rise to their feet.

"Shit!" Dante hissed as he ran over there in a hurry, before they do some real damage.

"Why you little brat!" The leader of the three yelled as he extended a sharply nailed, "Don't you go fuckin' with us!"

That hand was quickly halted by another hand, just in time before Yukari got hurt. All three of the students looked towards the person who stopped him, ready to beat him senseless, however this action was now the furthest thing from their minds as they stared face to face that the threatening gaze of the devil hunter, piercing right at them. The shadow of his bangs hid eyes in masquerade, but that terrifying stare was still present.

"Back. Off." Dante growled with a low voice. Almost inhumane.

The three males could see that he was serious and if they even think of doing anything they'd definitely regret it. With the little of pride they had left, they did as he said. "Fine! Let's go." The leader ordered as his lackey's followed. "I swear, you being in the same class as us is a pain in the ass." The three called it quits and walked off away from the scene.

"Why do I always gotta be the hero here?" Dante sighed. He looked back to Yukari and asked, "Yo, you okay?"

Yukari decided to be pompous and look away from Dante, nose in the air as she said, "Ha! As if I need some emo like you to help me!"

"Kid, you're really steppin' in places you shouldn't." Dante was now getting annoyed with this little witch girl calling him emo. It seems she doesn't realize he could wipe the floor with witches like her. Maybe she's been under a rock.

"Tony!" Called Moka, running to the two of them with frantic worry, "Are you guys alright? That looked pretty scary."

"Them? Naw. They were just a bunch of losers." Dante smirked, "Good think I came by too."

"Or what? Emos aren't that tough, Y'know." Yukari commented. "You might as well dye your hair black and go smoke cigarettes or something."

Dante eyed her with a deathly glare and said vexingly; "In case you forgot brat, I'm the one who beat the ever living daylights out of that ass Saizou the first day…! _SO_ I don't know who you think you're talkin' to."

"Yeah right. I bet you're just using that as an excuse and someone else did it for you." Yukari smirked mockingly, "You may talk a big game, but emos always want attention."

"Moka, bring me a belt." Dante asked irritably.

"O-Okay guys, let's break it up shall we?" Moka said pleadingly, trying to be peace maker. The two looked at Moka; Dante couldn't say no to such a cute face. He sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever…"

Meanwhile, Yukari stared at Moka instead with a very mesmerized stare of both admiration and lust mixed into one. Moka didn't seem to realize what the stare meant, but Dante saw it all too well. He's received such looks himself and he knew just how dangerous that can be. "Oh jeez…" Dante sighed.

Later on as the day turned to its turning point of lunch, Moka had decided to meet up Yukari again and sat together at a lunch table. Meanwhile, Dante wanted to be alone for lunch and instead went up to the roof, a place that seemed to be a haven for him to think and calm his mind. He leaned over the railing, playing back the events that had happened a week ago with that Haytham Kenway guy. What was his purpose for being here, and why did he decide to strike now? It also appeared he was in control of the demons, so that obviously meant he himself could be a demon as well.

"What's up with this crazy school?" Dante sighed, "I knew coming here was a bad idea. No good food, no real drinks, some weird British dude stalking me, and all the babes here, except a small few, either have a third eye, a third appendix, or worse. Definitely not something to mention on ."

"Still, the charming fellow I see."

Dante's eyes widened at the sudden sound of a familiar male voice right behind him, and whirled around, guns already in hand, ready to fire. His suspicions were proven correct as he saw him once again in his admiral clothes hand his proper posture in check.

"Well hello Mr. Fancy pants." Dante smirked coyly, "Guess you finally missed me after all the time we've been separated. Hope you brought gifts with you."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that." Haytham replied smugly, "After all, I believe I've already delivered your gift a long while ago.

"Whatever. I think the better question is this; why're you here?" Dante questioned, this time only holding one gun on the out of time male.

"Oh, I'm just here to observe." Haytham replied, pacing a bit, "No harm in that, now is it?"

"With normal people, no. You, you better believe something's gonna become demonvile." Dante instigated, "Now either you turn on back around, or there's gonna be trouble."

"How threatening." Haytham smirked, "Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of turning back anywhere. I've been given orders by a higher up to stay here and, as you so sloppily put it, cause trouble."

"Oh? Guess being a lap dog must be the best job ever." Dante mocked.

"I'll admit, not a glamorous job, but it helps plenty for me." Haytham admitted as he placed his hands behind his back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to. Until we meet again, Son of Sparda."

"Yeah, in hell." Dante said as he quickly pulled the trigger to his gun and the bullet coursed its way through the air and was aiming right at the British man's head, however, he simply notched his head to the side and quickly disappeared in a black haze right before Dante's eyes.

Dante looked at the position he disappeared at and couldn't help but feel a strange sensation when it came to him. What could his real purpose be coming to Yokai and spying on him? And for some reason, he couldn't help but feel like he's got other problems to worry about then just him.

"This is gonna be one messed up year here…Speaking of weird, where's Moka, and little Ms. Blair witch brat?" Dante wondered.

Dante decided to walk from the roof and strolled down the halls for her pink haired beauty, only instead to find her walking his direction. Dante was about to say hey, but quickly took notice to the small people also walking the halls staring at her with either blushing faces or surprised expressions. Dante wondered why, but the answer quickly appeared in the form of small hands grasping Moka's breast from behind.

"Uh…okay?" Dante questioned. He finally walked up to Moka to see that she was a bit embarrassed herself.

"O-Oh Da—Tony!" Moka said almost mistakenly. "W-What's up…?"

"Oh, ya know; stuff." Dante said nonchalantly, "Say, speaking of stuff, uh, what the hell's clinging to your melons like a monkey on a tree?"

"Who are you calling a monkey?-!" Yukari exclaimed as she looked from behind Moka with a pouting face. "And I don't want to be called a monkey by you!"

"Excuse me?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "What's that suppose to mean, kiddo?"

"It means exactly as it sounds." Yukari explained as she got off Moka, "Tony Redgrave. Age: sixteen. Seems to only Excel in Gym or Physical activities. However fails strongly in course acedemics like math, science, and even reading."

"Now hold on a—"

"Not only that, but you're also anti-social with other students, but is very flirtatious with the female students." Yukari then looked at Dante with a slick smirk on her face. "You're nothing but a big perverted emo idiot."

Dante could only stare at this girl in utter annoyance as his fist clenched, trying to hold in a yell that could quickly level the entire hallway. He knew he had to hide his inner Devil, but even so, this little witch girl was asking for it. Moka actually put a hand out in fear that Dante might actually hurt this little girl.

However, Dante quickly took a deep breath, and let out a large sigh before he finally said, "Kid, swear to god, you're really getting on my last nerve here. Back where I come from kids like you get spanked to death for being cheeky like that." He then placed his hand on the top of her head, squishing her witch hat in the process. He then stared deeply into Yukari's eyes with the darkest of stares. "Now…you wouldn't wanna get a beating from me now would you?"

"No…_YOU _take a beating!" Yukari proclaimed as she raised her wand and it quickly glowed. Suddenly, Dante felt something hard hit him right in the head! He looked down to the floor as it slammed right to the ground; a large yellow pan tumbling on the ground.

"Hahaha! Serves you right, stupid!" Yukari teased as she ran off, laughing all the way.

"Uh…Dante?" Moka said meekly, "A-Are you okay?"

She got no answer. Dante only stood there, his bangs covering his eyes and him not moving an inch. However, she could see that his nostrils were flaring, and, though she believed it to be her eyes playing tricks on her, could see a dark aura set around the white haired male's body.

"D-Dante…?"

"Moka…where's that Saizou guy right now?"

"T-The infirmary…why?"

A few minutes later, it was rumored that Saizou had to stay in the infirmary room for a longer period of time. Some say even longer then before and could miss a school year's worth of school.

Finally the school day was almost coming to an end as the students were all preparing for their next class to come in another hour after break. However, Dante decided that he needed to sit back on the school's bench for a little bit. He was too stressed out to start walking all the way to his last class and desperately needed somewhere to rest for a bit. He sat back in the bench and looked up to the blue skies with its white clouds.

"Damn, I can't believe I let some kid get to me." Dante sighed aggregately. "Swear if I ever in the future have to deal with some bratty kid again, I'll be quick to decline."

"Stressed out, I see."

Dante could hear a familiar female voice and was about to turn around to see her, but instead, he quickly felt a soft and large feeling press on the back of his head. Dante knew exactly what these two round feelings were and quickly grinned. "Y' know, I hear a good full body massage is a good stress reliever."

"Well I wouldn't mind." The blue haired Kurumu said with a cool smile on her soft lips. "Besides, I hear that you have a small issue going on with you right now."

"Ugh, small? More like a big problem in a child's body!" Dante complained, "What's up with that little snot anyway?"

"You mean Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu said as she released Dante (to his disappointment) and took a seat next to him. "You didn't know, did you?"

"Know—what?"

"Well, Yukari takes her fair share of beef with other students and it's not even her fault either." Kurumu explained, "It's always been that way for her. Because she's a witch, she's borderline human. But because she carries other-worldly powers, she's able to be accepted into Yokai academy."

"_Guess that's one of the reasons how I got into this wacky school._" Dante thought with a snort. But either way he said, "So that's why she's so bratty then. Guess she's not gonna be getting a prom date this year, huh?"

"It's not a joke, Y'know." Kurumu said with a rather solemn expression. "Imagine if you were treated as an outcast because you were only half of what everyone else is, but was also half of something everyone hates? You wouldn't be accepted in the world of humans or monsters…to be an outcast for as long as you live."

Dante's smile quickly dropped when Kurumu said it like that. He never did put the thought into that. The fact that she's also half and half of two different species and couldn't truly be excepted in either of them…it brought too many bad memories from his own past and how humans would always try to avoid him back when he was a child, and demons would always come after him. Such stress and pain was enough to make Dante almost go into a state of depression.

"I can only imagine…" Dante said flatly, not showing his true emotions at all.

"Well, I'm just saying you should totally give her some slack next time, okay?" Kurumu said, rising from her seat and looking at Dante with a warm smile on her face. "She's just a kid, and kids deal with depression differently." She then walked away with her hands behind her bottom as she finally said, "I'm sure you would know that feeling, wouldn't you?" She then giggled, "Just kidding though. See ya."

As Kurumu finally walked away from Dante, he could only sit there and mellow in Kurumu's words. He failed to really understand that all her pranks, and her snooty attitude was simply a cry for help on the inside. He questioned what that meant for him? Was all his bantering, arrogance, and constant party hard attitude simply a coping mechanism for help? He didn't know, but all he did know was that if it were him as a kid, he'd definitely want a friend.

Dante sighed. "Great…guess I'm the bad guy in all this…"

He finally stood up from the bench and grabbed his guitar case and school bag. He walked back into the school's hallways, on his way to his next and final class. He was actually hoping to see the young witch at some point to make amends with her. As he was passing a class, he could clearly hear from within the class, and pictured a small group of students within his mind. He decided to stay and listen a little;

"Hey, did you hear a new rumor about Yukari Sendo? I heard she's now a pervert, groping on Moka Akashiya's breast."

"Eh, gross. She's so pathetic. I bet that's what all witches use to do back then."

"Witches always were a race that liked sucking up to real monsters. It's so disgusting."

"Oh yeah, and get this; I bet she used magic to get such high marks to be number one on that scale."

"Obviously. I seriously hate witches being allowed to be in this school. They're borderline human anyway."

"I wish they'd all just disappear. Ha, best magic trick I'd see from them!"

"I say they all burn to a crisp, just my dad told me the humans did back in the day."

"Hell yeah! Burn the witches!"

Finally, Dante couldn't take anymore. He quickly walked to the door, and with most of his strength, he slammed his foot into the door, and kicked it right off its hinges and into the wall on the other side! This completely startled the students in the classroom as they looked near the door to see someone enter it with a dark aura surrounding him. He looked right to the front, to see only one girl sitting quietly in the front, while everyone else was gathered in the back, cowering in fear and no teacher in the class. He only paid attention to the girl as he slowly approached her desk.

"Kiddo…" Dante said.

Yukari said nothing. She only held her head lowered to the white haired half breed.

"Hey, are you…?" Before Dante could say anymore, she quickly got out of her desk, and ran right out of the classroom, not even saying a word to Dante at all…He swore he could hear the sobbing she was doing once she passed him.

Dante then looked towards the rest of the students with the darkest and glares that made each and every student's hair stand up on the back of their necks and goosebumps all over them. Dante quickly stormed to one of the students and grabbed him by the collar threateningly as he held an angered expression on his face.

"H-Hey! L-Let me go, you—!"

"Shut the fuck up…"

"W-Wha—!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!-!"

Everyone quickly shut their mouths at the shouting voice of this white haired teen.

"Who the hell are you pricks to get off on talking about a little girl just because she's different, huh?-!" Dante yelled angrily, "You all aren't any different since you all are going to school in a giant house for freaks!" He then threw the student back, "now I swear, if any of you little bastards ever say anything about her again, let's just say vampire's are just fluffy bunnies compared to me! Got it?-!"

Everyone trembled and nodded quickly. Dante turned on the heel and quickly ran out of the classroom after the little witch girl. He ran down the halls, searching for her everywhere, but with no literal sign of her at all. He checked classrooms, the lunchroom, and even the roof, but she was nowhere to be seen at all.

"Tony!"

Dante halted as he heard the sound of Moka calling after him. He turned to see Moka running towards him and panting once she got to him.

"Moka, sorry, but I don't have time to be—"

"I know! You're looking for Yukari-chan, right?" Moka said, looking back up at Dante with worry in her eyes. "I saw her be taken into the woods by those three bullies from this morning who tried to pick a fight with her! You have to hurry after them before something bad happens!"

"Got it!" Dante nodded, as he quickly ran past Moka, to the stairs and out the door. Moka stood there as she clutched her rosary tightly and looked towards where Dante ran with worry and confidence in one. "Dante…please hurry."

"Well, it's nice to see Dante is so loved."

Moka was quickly started by the sudden voice that appeared behind her and turned to see the voice belonging to another girl with dark purple hair and dressed in a long sleeved top, school skirt and long stripped stockings. She carried a strange cold feeling that made Moka feel uncomfortable.

"W-Who are you?" Moka asked fearfully.

"Never mind that." Mizore said coolly, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. Her blue dull eyes met with Moka's worried green eyes. "I'm just here to give you a little advice you should follow from now on…"

"Advice…what do—" Moka was about to ask, but her words were halted when she felt a powerful blast of cold wind blast right at her and blew her off her feet and on to the ground harshly! She hissed and groaned at the pain she felt and tried to get up, but stopped at the sight of a Mizore standing over her. Mizore then stomped on Moka's back harshly, making her shriek in pain as her foot went deeper into her side. "My advice is simple. Should you disobey, you will pay the price." Mizore then turned her hand into a giant ice claw, formed purely of solid sharp ice! "Stay away from my Dante. Otherwise…I'll have to freeze you in an eternal prison."

Moka was terrified at such words coming from this snow girl, but was even more fearful of the way the hallway began to freeze around her! Moka could tell this girl was completely dangerous in every sense of the word.

"Now then, I suggest you go back to your class." Mizore said as she let her ice claw vanish into her regular hand again and relieved Moka of her foot. "Dante will come back…and I expect you to be away from him by at least two days." She then slipped her lollipop in her mouth once more and walked away.

Once Mizore was finally beyond sight, Moka quickly sat up on her knees, trembling both from the cold and the threat of being frozen to death if she continues to be with Dante and letting this snow woman have him. She didn't know what to do, and was now in a dangerous situation that could jeopardize the very friendship her and Dante have.

"Dante…" Moka uttered.

Meanwhile, deep within forest covered in small fog, Yukari was knocked into the tree harshly and slowly slid down to the ground, covered in bruises. She groaned at the pain she was feeling all over her body and struggled to look up at her attackers.

"Oh, look. She's still awake." Said one of the guys.

"That's a shame. Guess she's tougher then she looks." Laughed another one.

"Well boys, I guess we got ourselves a little stubborn bitch who doesn't know her own place around here!" The leader grinned as he knocked off Yukari's witch hat and grabbed her by the hair painfully. "Listen up, brat. No matter how much magic you learn or how much you try to be strong, you'll always be a weak little human hybrid."

"S-Shut up!" Yukari yelled. She swung her wand at him, but he simply let go of her hair and dodged the weak attack by stepping back a few steps. Yukari then struggled to stand up, using the tree as support. "I…I didn't ask to be hated…I didn't even want to come here either…I knew that the second people found out who I was…no one would want to be friends with me…But…still…" She finally stood her ground and faced the bullies with all she could. "…I can at least say…I made one coming here…and that's all I need."

"Che! How stupid!" The leader of the group spat. He then extended his arm and from it appeared a long rusty scythe that had remnants of blood splattered on its blade. "If you do have a friend, where is that so called friend now, huh? Why isn't he or she here to save your pathetic ass?" They all grew sadistic wide grins on their lips as they all summoned the same conditioned bloody scythes. And to make matters even worse, suddenly a whole group of them appeared from the darkness of the forest. However, these new people were wrapped in black cloaks, and had almost sickly faces from afar. But upon further examining did the little witch discover that the people were not at all human, but ghastly creatures who also donned bloody scythes.

"Face it, brat. You have nothing! No friends, no love, no escape! So just shut up and die!"

They all rushed in, scythe at the ready and were all about to carve the poor defenseless witch girl into bloody pieces! Yukari covered her head and closed her eyes tightly, shrieking in terror of the inevitable! However, she then heard a loud popping notice that obviously sounded like a gunshot. She quickly opened her eyes to see that the slaughter was thwarted by the sharp notch of the leader's head being thrown back by a powerful gunshot! The entire crowd of demons stopped in their tracks and looked towards their leader's dead corpse falling to the ground with blood painting the ground under his head.

Yukari herself was shocked to see such a turn out, and wondered who did such a thing.

"What, there was a party and no one bothered to give me an invitation? That's lame."

Yukari quickly turned to the side of her, only to be met with a long red coat being worn by a teen with pure white hair, and a toothy grin. She could also see this man was packing heat with his dual big handguns.

"T-Tony…!" Yukari exclaimed shockingly.

Dante looked to Yukari with a snarky smirk. "Looks like the little witch needs a little help from the "emo" now, huh?"

"S-Shut up, you big jerk!" Yukari yelled, but quickly lowered her tone to say pompously, "And...thanks for…coming to help me…But that doesn't mean I like you or anything!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Dante sighed.

"**It…it really is him…!" **exclaimed one of the demons in astonishment.

"**It truly is the one…!" **Another yelled, **"The son of Sparda, himself; Dante!"**

Yukari held a confused look on her face at the reveal of Dante's real name and title and looked back up at him in curiosity. "Sparda…? Dante…?"

"Long story, but for right now, we don't got time for stories." Dante smirked as he placed his guns on his waist, and took his guitar case off his back. "I got a party to start crashing, and I want to be on time for it." He unzipped the guitar case and pulled out his massive demon claymore sword, which scared Yukari from the fact that he's been carrying that dangerous sword with him all this time. "Time to bring the house down on you demon bitches!"

Dante attacked first by leaping in the air and drop kicking the first demon away. However this made him land within a crowd of the scythe carrying demons as they all attempted to strike! Dante swung his sword to disrupt the attacks that were coming at him, and finally blocked the one from behind to kick him away as well. He decided to go on the offense by carving through one of the demons then turning to catch the other with an uppercut slash up the middle! Three more came at him, but it was only child's play as he slashed through the first two stylishly, and stabbed the last one in the gut! Suddenly a whole crowd of them came at him, but Dante simply slashed from the current demon's gut, and spun his sword around to his other hand all while catching every demon in the blade's path! Next, he used his signature _stinger _attack and lunged forward to skewer through the rest of them with his sword, while throwing all of them back into the trees, killing them all off as well!

"Too easy." Dante smirked as he put rebellion on his back again.

"This battle took approximately one minute, chuu~!"

Dante quickly looked in the air to see a small chibi bat saying that, but fluttered away before Dante could question why he said that. "Well that was…weird."

Dante ignored it and turned back to Yukari, who was sitting near the tree in astonishment at what had just occurred. "You okay, Yuk's?"

"Ton—I-I mean Dante…What are you?" Yukari uttered unconsciously.

"Who knows? Sometimes I ask myself that question." Dante shrugged as he kneed down to her. "But don't worry, everything's gonna be okay."

"But what were those things?" Yukari asked desperately.

"Demons. And pretty ruthless ones at that." Dante explained, "They must've been disguised as humans the very first day I got here. Which means they're not the only ones." Dante quickly remembered that British captain dressed assassin and couldn't help but think he could be the one responsible for all this nonsense occurring. It was a safe bet that he's stalking him because of his son of Sparda title and was just another nut job after him for revenge or to gain power. He looked back at Yukari to at least assure her she'll be okay. "But anyway, don't worry too much about them. This is just a normal day for me."

"But…one of the demons called you a son of Sparda…what does that—?"

"Uh, uh, uh." Dante smiled, putting a finger onto her lips. "That's for another time. For now, let's just get you outta here, kay?"

He released her lips from his finger and allowed her to decide. However, she lowered her head again, and couldn't look Dante in the face. "Why bother? Everyone's just gonna hate me again…didn't you hear those guys? I'm just a half breed. I'm not fully monster like any of you guys…I'm too different…Being a witch I'm half magical being and half human. There's no way I can be accepted into either of the classes no matter how hard I try. So…you might as well let me stay here, away from everyone…I'm…better off this way."

"If that's the case, then what's with the water works?"

Yukari tried er hardest to wipe her tears from her eyes, but her hitched voice and trembling voice didn't help her. "I-I'm not crying…I just…"

Dante sighed at this girl's resilience to come back with him to the school, and decided this was one of those times were jokes and being cute wasn't going to cut it. He placed his hand under Yukari's chin and lifted her tear filled face up to his so that they could see each other face-to-face. "Look. I get it, okay? I know what you're going through." Dante said with an expression of sternness. "I know what it's like to not have anyone accept you for who you are. In fact, that was my entire life growing up. But Y'know what? That's life. People are gonna talk about you until the day you die as long as you let them. Maybe if you stop with the tricks and really showed who you were on the inside, you wouldn't have such a problem." Dante then smiled as he let go of her chin. "And who knows, play your cards right, and you might end up with a handsome dude like me."

Yukari blushed lightly at that remark and simply looked away quickly, but even so, she still giggled to herself and said, "If he's like you, then I'll say no in five seconds."

"Che, whatever." Dante snorted as he stood up. He offered a hand to her and said, "Let's get outta here already."

"This time Yukari wasn't hesitant at all. She grabbed her witch hat and grabbed Dante's hand. "Okay…"

The next day had finally come as Moka and Kurumu walked together on their way to their first class of the morning. However, they were more than happy as Moka had told her about what had happened yesterday.

"What? Some ice girl told you that she'd freeze you to death if you keep staying with Dante?" Kurumu repeated to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah…" Moka said fearfully, "Now I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Wow, that's too bad…" Kurumu said sadly. However in her mind, she was actually jumping for joy for now that Moka is gonna stay away from Dante, she'll have him all to herself. But on the outside; "I hope you'll be okay."

"Thank you. And besides, she gave me two days, so I hope I can find a way to fix all this." Moka hoped. She didn't want to be away from Dante, but she also didn't want to be killed in a block of ice by this mysterious ice girl. What was she to do? Ask Dante to help her? It seems to be the only way in this case.

The two appeared before their classroom door, and opened the door, only to the room completely empty of students, and the only people in was Dante, and a certain witch girl, who happened to be wrapping her little arms around Dante, and hugging tightly like some fangirl!

"Good morning, Dante-san!" Yukari greeted happily.

"Gah! What the hell, girl! Get off me!" Dante exclaimed, "And I told you, call me Tony!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell's going on here?-!" Kurumu shouted.

"Yukari-chan, what're you doing here?" Moka asked.

Yukari giggled with red on her cheeks as she said; "Today I've decided! I want to be with Dante-san from now on!"

"WHAT?-!" All three exclaimed.

"of course, I still want Moka-san as well, so I've decided that in order to have the best of both worlds!" Yukari smiled, "I'll make them both be together so that I can love both!"

"Again; WHAT?-!" All three exclaimed again.

"No way, I'm gonna let that happen!" Kurumu proclaimed angrily. "I'm gonna be with Dante!"

"Moka-san is!" Yukari argued.

"Me!"

"Moka-san!"

"Me!"

"Moka-san!"

"ME!-!"

"MOKA-SAN!-!"

Ugh, what a pain…" Dante sighed, "Don'tcha think, Moka…Moka?" Dante looked to Moka, who had a rather concerned expression on her face. Yukari mentioning Dante and her being together only made her worry more for her life. She only had two days to talk to Dante about this, and she felt that now is the perfect time while Yukari and Kurumu were distracted.

"Dante…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…do you mind if we…talk in private?"

"Oh, sure. Anything to get out of this mess…" Dante said with relief.

"I'll prove Moka-san and Dante-san deserve each other! See?-!" Yukari yelled as she pushed Moka into Dante, to which her fangs accidently sunk into Dante's neck, and instinctively, she began to feed.

"Kapu-chuuuuuuuuuu~"

"That wasn't even on purpose!"


End file.
